Tam gdzie kończy się deszcz
by euphoria814
Summary: AU nieanielskie, gdzie Castiel jest artystą
1. Chapter 1

**tytuł: Tam gdzie kończy się deszcz**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Supernatural**  
 **pairing: Dean Winchester/Castiel**  
 **info: AU szalone, gdzie Dean i Sam nigdy nie widzieli żadnego demona na oczy i jedyne jakie istnieją w tym świecie, siedzą w ich własnych głowach, gdzie zło nie ma jakiegoś określonego kształtu i tym bardziej trudno z nim walczyć... || dla MP'15**

* * *

Dean z łatwością mógłby przedstawić wszystkie wypadki, które przywiodły go do tego baru o tej porze, ale byłoby to zbędne, bo liczyło się tylko, że nareszcie trzymał w dłoniach zimne piwo i po raz pierwszy miał wolny wieczór, a Jo miała dołączyć do niego za kilka minut. Nie był fanem wychodzenia w takie miejsca, ale mała Harvelle przyjechała w odwiedziny do Sama, a ponieważ młodszy z Winchesterów akurat uczył się do pierwszych egzaminów, Dean nie miał innego wyboru. Zabrał dziewczynę na wycieczkę po Stanford, zaopatrzony w przewodnik, ponieważ sam mieszkał tu od prawie miesiąca i nie miał ani chwili na zwiedzanie.

Oczywiście zabytki tego kalifornijskiego miasta nie zainteresowały ich tak bardzo jak bar, więc po prostu odpuścili sobie kilka punktów programu i wpadli na szybkie piwko. Potem drugie i jeszcze trzy drinki.

Jo nie wyglądała na zawiedzioną.

\- Jeszcze jedno piwo, proszę – poprosił barmana, odkładając pustą butelkę.

Harvelle wsunęła się na wysokie krzesło obok niego i machnęła pustą szklanką w stronę mężczyzny za barem.

\- To samo.

\- Może zwolnij? – zaproponował Dean, patrząc wymownie na jej zaczerwienioną twarz.

\- Wychowałam się w barze, wiem ile mogę wypić. Poza tym… - urwała, odwracając nagle wzrok, co zaintrygowało Winchestera.

Znał Jo od w zasadzie zawsze. Wychowali się razem. Ich ojcowie i Bobby byli członkami jednej jednostki, choć po pamiętnej akcji w Iranie tylko Singerowi udało się wrócić do kraju.

\- Poza tym? – spytał, odstawiając piwo na blat.

Jo schowała twarz w dłoniach i Dean doskonale widział jak marszczy brwi. Zawsze robiła to, gdy nagle decydowała się na coś ostatecznego i dużego. Jak skok z dachu szopy Bobby'ego czy wygadanie wszystkim, że Dean jest gejem dla jego własnego dobra. Nie każda z tych rzeczy miała dobre następstwa, więc Winchester po prostu czekał na nieuniknione.

\- Nie wiem po co się oszukuję – zaczęła nagle. – Ile Sam ma wzrostu? – spytała podskakując na krześle. – Prawie dwa metry – odpowiedziała zanim Dean zdążył otworzyć usta. – A ja? Jakiś krasnal. Do tego przeprowadziliście się do Stanford, a to trochę daleko. Wiem, że mogę was odwiedzać kiedy chcę – kontynuowała nie pozwalając Deanowi dojść do głosu. – To nie to samo co kiedyś. Mam wrażenie, że przegapiłam jakąś chwilę, gdy to mogło się udać. Może bal maturalny? – spytała, ale okazało się to pytaniem retorycznym. – Albo szesnaste urodziny, kiedy podwędziłam matce alkohol i się spiliśmy. Pamiętasz? – urwała na chwilę, żeby napić się ze szklanki, a Dean wykorzystał ten moment.

\- Mniej dramatyzmu, więcej konkretów – poradził jak zwykle.

Jo spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

\- Jesteś fatalnym gejem. – Pokręciła głową. – Dodatków też nie potrafisz dobierać. Jesteś pewien, że ci się nie wydawało tylko? Jest jeszcze szansa na powrót w łaski dam.

Dean skrzywił się, słysząc jej ton.

\- Coś przegapiłem prócz twojego dziewczyńskiego wybuchu ochjakwielbieSama? – spytał ironicznie. – W tamtym tygodniu zaliczyłem podobne jojdanie ze strony mojego brata, tylko w wydaniu ochJoprzyjeżdża – przedrzeźnił nieobecnego Sama. – Mam ochotę zamknąć was w pustym pokoju z butelką whiskey i prezerwatywami.

Jo otworzyła szeroko usta zszokowana jego słowami i przez chwilę wyglądała jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Opanowała się jednak i po prostu walnęła go swoją małą piąstką w ramię.

\- Mówię przecież, że to się nie uda. Nie chcę dawać sobie nadziei na coś, co nie będzie miało happy endu.

Dean podniósł ręce w geście rezygnacji. Do tej pory musiał wysłuchiwać jęczenia brata, ale jeśli Jo zamierzała dołączyć, potrzeba mu więcej alkoholu. Podniósł rękę, żeby zawołać barmana i wtedy go zauważył. To nie było objawienie czy coś podobnego. Po prostu mężczyzna naprzeciwko przyciągnął jego uwagę na tyle długo, by Dean kompletnie zapomniał o Jo, Samie i ich wzajemnych problemach. Barman wymieniał butelki, muzyka w tle grała, Harvelle marudziła, a Winchester tkwił zawieszony w czasie i przestrzeni.

Mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko nie był wyjątkowo przystojny czy wysoki. Nie odznaczał się jakimś specjalnym umięśnieniem ani, jeśli Dean miał być szczery, czymkolwiek co wyróżniałoby go w tłumu. Siedział tylko nad do połowy pustą butelką piwa i przyglądał się ludziom. Co kilka minut jego wzrok zatrzymywał się przy kimś innym, ale jednocześnie nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś kto na kogoś czeka. I bynajmniej też nie wyglądał na żądnego towarzystwa.

Miał na sobie jasną koszulę i poluzowany krawat. Marynarka zwisała z oparcia krzesła, ale Dean nie mógł rozróżnić koloru. Mogła być równie dobrze szara, co granatowa. Światło na chwilę padło w tamto miejsce i Winchester nie mógł powstrzymać się od komentarza.

\- Grafitowa – mruknął zaskoczony.

\- Co? – zdziwiła się Jo, spoglądając na niego niepewnie.

Dean zaklął pod nosem i wrócił do swojego piwa.

\- Grafitowa apaszka świetnie pasowałaby do twoich chmurnych oczu – powiedział.

Harvelle spojrzała na niego jeszcze bardziej zszokowana.

\- Nikt ci nie dosypał niczego do drinka? – spytała. – Bo nie jestem w stanie cię odnieść do domu – poinformowała go zmartwiona.

Gdy kilka minut później wychodzili z baru, mężczyzny już nie było.

ooo

Wyproszenie u Jo kolejnej wizyty w knajpie nie było trudne. Sam wciąż się uczył, ona wciąż rozpaczała, a Dean wciąż miał dzień wolnego. Kolejnym argumentem przemawiającym za powrotem do baru było to, że w soboty wieczorem zamieniał się w klub taneczny jak większość takich miejsc w Stanford.

Ze względu na egzaminy semestralne, studentów było niewielu i Dean poczuł się nieswojo, gdy Jo wyciągnęła go na niemal pusty parkiet. Zdążył wypić tylko jedno piwo, a to niestety oznaczało, że będzie pamiętał ich wzajemne pląsy. I wtedy to poczuł. Wzrok ześlizgujący się po nim. Nie musiał się obracać, żeby wiedzieć, iż mężczyzna z wczoraj powrócił. Dean już wcześniej zauważył, że było to idealne miejsce do obserwacji. Światła nad barem tak padały na siedzących najbliżej, że ich twarze były niemal nie do rozpoznania z parkietu. Jednocześnie jako, że znajdowali się na podwyższeniu mogli się wszystkim przypatrywać bez skrępowania.

Jo kręciła się wokół niego, więc starał się dotrzymać jej kroku zanim znowu rzuci kąśliwymi uwagami na temat tego, że jest fatalnym gejem. Możliwe, że miała rację, ale to nie gust i nie nadruchliwość nadgarstków czyniła go homoseksualnym.

\- Idę po piwo – krzyknął jej do ucha, kierując się w stronę baru.

Celowo podszedł z tej strony, z której spodziewał się nieznajomego i rzucił okiem z bliska na siedzącego mężczyznę. Tak jak wczorajszego wieczora, sączył w ciszy piwo, obserwując otoczenie. Nic i nikt jednak nie zaabsorbowało jego uwagi, włącznie z Deanem. Winchester zawahał się, zastanawiając czy nie powinien czegoś powiedzieć, przywitać się, ale spojrzał na parkiet i roześmianą Jo. Pozostawienie jej tutaj nie wchodziło w grę.

Kiedy kilka godzin później ruszyli spacerem w stronę jego mieszkania, Jo wisiała na jego ramieniu, totalnie pijana. Nie był pewien jakim cudem się tak urządziła pod jego okiem, ale spodziewał się niezbyt wesołego poranka. Zastanawiał się nawet chwilę, czy nie podrzucić jej Samowi, ale byłoby to zbyt brutalne i podstępne, nawet jak na niego, więc z ciężkim sercem poprowadził ich w stronę domu.

Facet z poluzowanym krawatem zamawiał właśnie taksówkę, wyglądając na kompletnie znudzonego. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął paczkę papierosów. Zapalił jednego i spojrzał w niebo wypuszczając kłęby białego dymu, a Dean pomyślał, że nigdy nie widział nic bardziej seksownego.

ooo

Następnego poranka Winchester dowiedział się kilku rzeczy. Po pierwsze; wymiotująca do jego wanny Jo wciąż wygląda niewinnie jak aniołek. Po drugie, nawet pijanej prawie nic jej nie umyka.

\- Wiesz jak ma na imię? – spytała odgarniając sobie włosy.

Na jej bladym policzku odbił się wzór z kanapy, na którą udało mu się ją w nocy położyć.

\- Kto? – udał, że nie wie.

\- Gej, którym zawsze chciałbyś być – odparła, pochylając się nad wanną. – Fałszywy alarm – poinformowała go, siadając z powrotem na podłodze.

Podał jej herbatę miętową, której zapasy uzupełnił, gdy tylko usłyszał, że Harvelle zamierza się zatrzymać u niego w mieszkaniu.

\- No to wiesz jak ma na imię? – ponowiła pytanie.

\- Nie wiem o kogo ci chodzi – udał głupiego z nadzieją, że herbata spowoduje u niej ponowny odruch wymiotny.

Do tej pory Jo nie poznała żadnego z jego chłopaków i zamierzał tak to pozostawić. Nie chciał wspólnych wieczorków, plotkowania, a szczególnie obrabiania tyłka jemu i rodzinnych historii do kolacji przy świecach. Harvelle miała spaczoną wizję homo związków i przez lata nie udało mu się wyplenić z jej mózgu wizji rodem z filmów Disneya, gdzie główną rolę grałby on, jego kochanek i ich adoptowane dzieci oraz pies. Koniecznie bernardyn.

\- Łososiowa koszula, granatowy krawat i grafitowa marynarka – powiedziała jednym tchem.

Nie wiedział jak przy tym oświetleniu rozróżniła kolory, ale musiał przyznać, że opisała mężczyznę doskonale.

\- Myślisz, że chciałbym nosić łososiową koszulę? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Jo uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- Myślę, że chciałbyś wiedzieć co to za kolor.

ooo

W ciągu kilku następnych tygodni Dean odkrył, że nieznajomy ma kolekcję bardzo drogich koszul w pastelowych kolorach i krawatów, których nigdy do końca nie wiązał. Każdego wieczoru wyglądał trochę inaczej, ale zawsze w ten swój niepowtarzalny sposób, rozsiewając wokół dziwną aurę.

Dean nie wiedział do końca o co z tym chodziło. Mężczyzna naprawdę nie był jakoś wyjątkowo interesujący fizycznie, ale jego oczy, błądzące, rozszyfrowujące, wprawiające w niepewność, hipnotyzowały go. I przerażały, jeśli miał być szczery. Sam po tym jak Jo opowiedziała mu o 'chłopaku Deana' nieustannie z niego żartował, więc Winchesterowi nie pozostało nic innego jak przestać zachowywać się jak rozchichotana nastolatka i sprawdzić co facet ma pod tą koszulą.

Do tego jednak potrzebował pełnej zgody i współpracy ze strony nieznajomego, a ten wydawał się odporny na wszelki flirt. Dean widział przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu jak kolejni mężczyźni odchodzą z kwitkiem, odsyłani krótkim komentarzem i lekkim skrzywieniem ust. Nie wiedział co mężczyzna im odpowiadał, ale nigdy nie wracali. Co wcale nie pomagało, bo Dean nie chciał dostać spektakularnego kosza. Tym bardziej, że Sam mu towarzyszył, a po tych kilku tygodniach obserwacji czuł się jak świr.

\- To proste. Podchodzisz, przedstawiasz się i pytasz jak ma na imię. Potem stawiasz mu piwo, a na koniec zabierasz do domu – zaczął młodszy z Winchesterów.

Dean wykrzywił się, biorąc porządny łyk z butelki. Gorzki smak piwa rozlał się po jego ustach, uspokajając go na chwilę.

\- Przypomnę ci to jak Jo przyjedzie za kilka tygodni – odwarknął.

Sam zaczerwienił się jak dziewica w spódnicy na wietrze.

\- Mówiła coś o mnie? – spytał siląc się na spokój.

\- Nie – skłamał Dean. – Tylko tyle, że szkoda, że nie miałeś dla niej czasu. Powinieneś jej to zrekompensować następnym razem – dodał szybko.

Sam wyglądał jakby połknął haczyk, ale prędko się opamiętał.

\- Dean… - zajęczał. – Poderwij kolesia, bo nie wiem czy zostać , czy wezwać sobie od razu taksówkę.

\- Nie jestem taki łatwy – warknął Winchester.

Sam spojrzał na niego unosząc do góry, naprawdę bardzo wysoko, swoje brwi, jakby chciał zapytać mnie to próbujesz wmówić?

\- Ja nie jestem łatwy. Oni byli – uściślił.

Sam pociągnął łyk z butelki nie chcąc się kłócić. Dean miał trudny charakter i czasami po prostu czegoś nie komentował, żeby uniknąć wzajemnych wyrzutów i oskarżeń. Wszyscy, którzy egzystowali wokół starszego Winchestera doskonale wiedzieli jak trzeba z nim postępować. Jak do tej pory nie związał się z nikim na dłużej, chociaż Sam naprawdę starał się dać mu do zrozumienia, że najwyższa pora się ustatkować. W jakiejkolwiek formie.

Dean upił kolejny łyk piwa i położył dłonie na ladzie, obserwując mężczyznę naprzeciwko. I tym razem wyglądał o wiele zbyt elegancko jak na lokal, w którym się znajdowali i roztaczał wokół siebie aurę godności. Winchester w końcu odkrył, co tak wyróżniało nieznajomego z tłumu przypadkowych osób i aż miał ochotę zaśmiać się, gdy to do niego dotarło.

O dziwo mężczyzna spojrzał przez cały bar wprost na niego i zmarszczył brwi, jakby wiedział, że Dean właśnie o nim myśli. Powoli podniósł się z własnego miejsca i okrążył salę, a Winchester spoglądał na niego nie wiedząc co się właściwie dzieje. Sam trącił go w ramię i przerwał to intensywne spojrzenie, ale Dean nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo nieznajomy nagle znalazł się tuż przed nim.

\- Dobry wieczór. – Jego głos był bardzo niski, chociaż nie chropowaty.

Sam odsunął się odrobinę, patrząc ponad ramieniem nieznajomego z lekkim uśmiechem. Uniesiony do góry kciuk to było dla Deana trochę za wiele, więc starał się skupić na parze wyjątkowo niebieskich oczu, które przyglądały mu się z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem.

\- Cześć – odparł w końcu.

\- Jestem Castiel – przedstawił się mężczyzna wyciągając rękę i Dean miał wielką ochotę parsknąć śmiechem.

\- Nie musisz mi podawać zmyślonego imienia, poważnie – powiedział, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

Castiel zmieszał się, ale nie oderwał od niego tego niepokojącego wzroku.

\- Nie podaję ci zmyślonego imienia – odparł poważnie. – Mam na imię Castiel i zajmuje się malarstwem. Chciałbym zaproponować ci pozowanie do obrazów, które przygotowuje na nową wystawę.

Dean otworzył szeroko usta, patrząc na niego nagle zdezorientowanym wzrokiem i zostawił butelkę piwa, którą się do tej pory bawił.

\- Tutaj jest mój numer. – Podał mu wizytówkę zanim Winchester się odezwał. – Jeśli się zgadzasz albo potrzebujesz więcej informacji, zadzwoń – dodał i tak po prostu odszedł.

Sam przysunął się z powrotem bliżej niego i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Co to było?

\- Nie wiem, stary, ale koleś jest dziwny – odparł Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean nie oczekiwał wiele po swoim życiu. Miał brata, którego kochał i Jo, jęczącą mu nad uchem dokładnie tyle, ile powinna. Całkiem dobrą pracę, pozwalającą mu na odrobinę rozrywki co wieczór i stały kontakt z Samem, który chociaż zawsze zajęty na uczelni, jednak poświęcał mu kilka godzin w tygodniu.

Dean zatem nie oczekiwał zbyt wiele po swoim życiu, dlatego z napięciem wpatrywał się w numer telefonu, który dostał od faceta o naprawdę przykrym imieniu. Był pewien, że gdyby chodzili z Castielem do tej samej szkoły, nie dawałby mu żyć na przerwach. Nie próbował nawet udawać, że jako nastolatek był święty. Nigdy jednak nie pozwolił nikomu śmiać się z Sama, chociaż ten był najgorszym przykładem kujoństwa we wszechświecie.

A przynajmniej w ich szkole średniej.

\- Gdyby twój wzrok mógł podpalać, ta wizytówka płonęłaby tak bardzo jasno – stwierdził jego brat, zerkając na niego znad swojej książki.

Dean zignorował go. Wizytówka zaiste wydawała się wypalać mu dziurę w kieszeni, a teraz bardzo niekomfortowo leżała w jego ręce.

\- W czym problem? – spytał Sam wprost. – Myślałem, że wiesz… Chcesz się poznać z tym facetem.

Dean przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie chcę go poznać. Chciałem go poznać na krótko. Powiedzmy maksymalnie w trzech pozycjach, a w jednej się już widzieliśmy – prychnął Dean.

Zazwyczaj to wystarczało, żeby Sam zaczął machać w jego stronę i twierdzić, że nie chce znać szczegółów. Tym razem jego brat jednak wpatrywał się w niego tymi o wiele zbyt błękitnymi tęczówkami. A jego wielki łeb przysłaniał niemal cały telewizor.

\- Nie możesz wyjść z nim na randkę? To całkiem przyjemne – poinformował go Sam.

\- Nie chodzę na randki – prychnął Dean. – To strata czasu. A poza tym one prowadzą do jednego. Po co zatem marnować czas na czcze pogaduszki, skoro można przejść do sedna? – spytał retorycznie.

\- Sądziłem, że facet przeszedł do sedna, skoro dał ci ten numer – zauważył przytomnie Sam. – Zadzwoń do niego i może przedstaw mu swoją propozycję.

Dean prychnął. Gdyby to było takie proste już wybierałby numer Castiela. Coś jednak podpowiadało mu, że mężczyzna oznaczał kłopoty.

\- Coś mi tu nie gra – przyznał Dean w końcu. – Widział mnie wcześniej, ale się mną nie zainteresował. Dlaczego wczoraj? Dlaczego wtedy?

\- Czy ty próbujesz bawić się w filozofa przy śniadaniu? – zakpił Sam. – A dlaczego słońce wstaje o poranku? A kogo to obchodzi? – pytał retorycznie jego brat, najwyraźniej śmiejąc się z niego.

\- Twój wielki łeb zasłania tę ładną pogodynkę – poinformował go sucho.

\- Jesteś gejem – przypomniał mu Sam.

\- Nawet geje lubią wiedzieć czy będzie padać – odbił zręcznie piłeczkę i miał ochotę sobie przybić piątkę, gdy jego brat przesunął się w drugą stronę.

ooo

Dean wiedział, że nie jest statystycznym gejem. Już w szkole średniej przeżył pewnego rodzaju kryzys, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jednocześnie jest futbolistą i podobają mu się nie tylko piłki. Potem było tylko gorzej, bo w futbolu wcale nie chodziło o kije. Nigdy w sporcie nie chodziło o kije, zresztą nawet jeśli chodziło – Dean byłby fatalnym golfistą, chociaż pewnie Ellen z chęcią zobaczyłaby go w jednym z tych śmiesznych sweterków.

Castiel był z tych gejów. Tych sweterkowych, znających się na kolorach gejów, którym ptaszki jadły z ręki. Dean doceniał ich istnienie, ponieważ potrafili być naprawdę zaangażowanymi kochankami. Czuł jednak, że wizytówka, którą dostał od Castiela została mu przekazana całkowicie platonicznie. I jeśli Dean nienawidził czegoś bardziej od sweterków golfistów było właśnie kulturalne dostawanie kosza.

Wybrał numer w zasadzie tylko dlatego, że wiedział, iż Sam nigdy nie da mu spokoju. Nie chodziło tylko o Castiela, ale sam fakt, że ktoś chciał go namalować. Czegoś dziwniejszego Dean nie słyszał nigdy wcześniej. Zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego wyglądu, wykorzystywał go bowiem dostatecznie często i nie tylko na swojej własnej płci. Kobiety doceniały go równie mocno i zapewne uważany był w warsztacie za jednego z tych, którzy całowali i nie opowiadali potem o tym nikomu.

\- Hallo – odezwał się w słuchawce przyjemnie niski głos.

\- Tutaj Dean – zaczął niepewnie, czując się nagle dokładnie tak samo jak w barze.

\- Och, oczywiście – Castiel brzmiał na przyjemnie zadowolonego, chociaż Dean mógł przysiąc, że ton głosu mężczyzny nie uległ zmianie.

Możliwe, że Sam miał rację i zamieniał się powoli w psa. A przecież tylko raz obsikał hydrant na ich ulicy i to był wypadek. A raczej wina Jo.

\- Masz jakiejś pytania? – zainteresował się Castiel, gdy cisza pomiędzy nimi przedłużała się.

Dean nagle spanikowany przypomniał sobie ich ostatnią i jedyną rozmowę. Miał dzwonić tylko, gdy się zgadzał albo chciał więcej informacji. W zasadzie jakiekolwiek informacje o Castielu brzmiały interesująco.

\- Co malujesz? – spytał, przygryzając wargę.

\- Ludzi – odparł krótko Castiel. – Interesujących ludzi – dodał, ale to i tak niewiele mówiło Deanowi.

Gdyby zapytać Sama, zapewne nazwałby go najbardziej nudnym okazem mężczyzny. Jego głównym hobby było siedzenie przed telewizorem z piwem w dłoni. Nie gardził meczami.

\- Chcesz przyjść do mojego studia jutro? – spytał Castiel, gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Mogę pokazać ci jak pracuję i pomówilibyśmy twarzą w twarz.

Dean polizał dolną wargę przypominając sobie tę dziwną aurę, która unosiła się wokół tego niepozornego mężczyzny. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy Castiel nosi te marynarki przez cały dzień, czy zakłada je tylko na wyjście do klubów. Tak czy siak ten strój wyglądał na całkiem abstrakcyjny.

\- Jutro jestem wolny dopiero popołudniem – poinformował mężczyznę. – Czy mam zabrać albo ubrać coś specjalnego? – zainteresował się.

\- Nie – odparł Castiel. – Wyślę ci adres smsem – obiecał mężczyzna.

Dean rozłączył się bez pożegnania, gdy dostrzegł, że Sam obserwuje go z progu z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Ani słowa – ostrzegł brata, ale Sam tylko wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechał się do niego dalej jak wariat.

ooo

Dean miał prawie nadzieję, że to jeden z tych pokręconych żartów Jo i Sama. Równie dobrze Castiel mógł się okazać wynajętą przez nich prostytutką. Problem polegał na tym, że oboje nie mieli takiej fantazji ani pieniędzy. Nie znali też jego typu. Co jednak wiele nie zmieniało, bo Castiel nie wyglądał i nie mówił jak żaden z mężczyzn, których Dean do tej pory pieprzył w swoim życiu, a jeden czy dwóch było aktorami z reklam.

Studio Castiela okazało się mieścić w niepozornie wyglądającej kamienicy, która równie dobrze mogła być siedzibą gangu jak i domem wielodzietnej rodziny. Dean niemal spodziewał się śmiechów dobiegających z wnętrza, ale prawie podskoczył, gdy naciśnięty przez niego dzwonek wydał z siebie głośny dźwięk.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy Castiel otworzył mu z pędzlem w dłoni, wyglądając na najbardziej niepoplamionego artystę jakiego w życiu widział Dean. Może nie interesował się malarstwem na bieżąco, ale oglądał jedno czy dwa porno, które zaczynały się dokładnie tak samo. Z tym, że żaden z tych facetów nie miał na sobie białej niedopiętej koszuli.

Dean był pewien, że gdzieś w tych spodniach znajdował się krawat.

Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko na jego widok i wpuścił go do środka. Kamienica okazała się wyjątkowo obszerna i brak dzieci czy członków gangu nie był tak boleśnie widoczny. Może nawet część z obrazów, które wisiały na ścianach należały do Castiela, ale Dean miał nadzieję, że tak nie było. Jaskrawe kolory raziły jego oczy i nie potrafił znaleźć w nich nic pozytywnego prócz tego, że zapewne doskonale nadawałyby się do zasłaniania dziur po kulach.

Albo do straszenia pijanej Jo. Był przekonany, że dziewczyna wymiotowałaby, gdyby pokręcić nią w kółko w korytarzu Castiela.

\- Nie podobają ci się – stwierdził mężczyzna i Dean otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć coś miłego.

Nie był jednak Samem.

\- Są okropne – odparł bez żenady. – Jeśli jesteś jakiś Picasso i masz nadzieję, że zrobisz z mojego nosa pomidor…

Castiel zaśmiał się lekko, wskazując mu pędzlem schody. Możliwe, że tam znajdowała się prawdziwa melina. Był jeszcze czas na to, aby poznać resztę gangu.

\- Moja dekoratorka stwierdziła, że rozjaśnią wnętrza. Nie mają nic wspólnego z moimi pracami. Wręcz przeciwnie. Są wszystkim, czego nigdy bym nie namalował – wyjaśnił mu Castiel. – Tak to działa. Nie chcielibyśmy przecież plagiatu – dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

Przestrzeń poddasza była przyjemnie otwarta. Dean dostrzegł resztki ścianek działowych, które zapewne usunięto w pośpiechu, ale wszechobecne płótna i farby jednak sprawiały, że wydawało się, że w środku panuje kompletny chaos. Nie taki, który sugeruje, że przez budynek przeszedł huragan. Po prostu pomieszczenie przypominało ich salon za czasów, gdy Sam i Jo odkryli, że można malować po prześcieradłach.

\- Ładnie tu – powiedział Dean, starając się brzmieć bardziej pewnie siebie. – Przez telefon wspominałeś, że łatwiej nam się będzie dogadać twarzą w twarz – ciągnął dalej, szukając jakiegoś miejsca, na którym mógłby usiąść.

\- Chciałbyś się napić czegoś? – zaproponował Castiel, maczając swój pędzel w czymś, co wyglądało na jakiś specjalny roztwór.

Dean był pewien, że całe to badziewie kosztowało więcej niż jego samochód. A nigdy nie myślał tanio o swojej Dziecince.

\- Przyjechałem samochodem, ale jeśli masz wodę… - zaczął Dean.

Castiel sięgnął pod jedno z płócien, odsłaniając je trochę i wyciągnął dwie plastikowe butelki.

\- Mogę zejść po szklanki – zaproponował, ale Dean otwierał już swoją.

Trzymanie czegokolwiek w rękach pomagało mu.

\- Mówiłeś, że co malujesz? – spytał szybko, rozglądając się wokół.

Miał dziwne podejrzenie, że większość obrazów była ukryta pod prześcieradłami. Nie chciał tam zobaczyć dziecięcych bohomazów czy malowanych krwią krzyży. Nie znał się na współczesnej sztuce, ale wiedział jak poznać psychopatę. Sam miał lekcje psychologii i przytachał do mieszkania kilka o wiele zbyt ciężkich książek, które nie do końca nadawały się jako podstawki pod chwiejny stolik w kuchni.

Chcąc nie chcąc Dean wchłonął trochę wiedzy.

\- Ludzi – powtórzył Castiel. – Interesujących ludzi. Niełatwo mi znaleźć kogoś kto przyciągnie moją uwagę na dłuższą chwilę – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Nie była to żadna konkretna odpowiedź, ale Dean w zasadzie takiej nie oczekiwał. Artyści bywali pokręceni. Sam wspominał o jakimś psychopacie, który odciął sobie ucho. Castiel posiadał jak na razie wszystko na swoim miejscu. Jednak przecież Dean nie widział go bez tej koszuli i spodni, więc kto wie, co modne było teraz w tym środowisku.

\- Ostrzegam, że praca ze mną nie jest łatwa – zaczął Castiel i Dean nie mógł nie parsknąć. – Bawi cię to? – zdziwił się mężczyzna.

\- Mam siedzieć albo stać i się nie ruszać. Każdy idiota to potrafi – zakpił Dean.

Castiel pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- W sztuce chodzi o coś więcej. Wtedy w barze nie wiem o czym myślałeś, ale twoje oczy zaczęły błyszczeć dość silną emocją, której nie widziałem nigdy wcześniej. Albo po prostu wyrażasz je w taki sposób, że nie do końca to rozumiem – wyjaśnił mu Castiel. – Chciałbym je zobaczyć i chciałbym przenieść je na płótno.

Dean zamrugał pogubiwszy się niemal od razu.

\- Emocje? – spytał głucho, zastanawiając się czy dobrze usłyszał.

Castiel skinął głową, wpatrując się w niego z wyraźnym oczekiwaniem.

\- Nie jestem facetem od emocji. Może pomyliłeś mnie z Samem – zaryzykował, próbując to wszystko obrócić w żart, bo im dłużej Castiel się w niego wpatrywał, tym goręcej mu się robiło. – Taki blondyn wielkolud z wodogłowiem. Przysięgam, że widziałem go jak płakał na reklamie płatków śniadaniowych – powiedział, ale nie dodał, że byli wtedy dziećmi. – Sam jest od uczuć. Wiesz to jeden z tych facetów, którzy przytulają się do drzew i wyznają im miłość, gdy akurat sądzą, że te wiesz, drzewa, są samotne – ciągnął dalej.

Castiel jednak wciąż wpatrywał się w niego spokojnie.

\- Dlaczego zatem wszedłeś do baru tamtego wieczora? – spytał mężczyzna, marszcząc brwi.

Dean zawahał się.

\- No wiesz – zaczął sugestywnie poruszając brwiami.

Castiel najwyraźniej nie wiedział.

\- Piwo, kilka zamienionych słów i powrót do mieszkania na bliższe poznanie – powiedział nie odrywając wzroku od mężczyzny.

Chciał wygrać chociaż tę dziwną grę na spojrzenia.

Castiel nie wydawał się przekonany.

\- Przyszedłeś po emocje – stwierdził mężczyzna tonem nie znoszącym dalszej dyskusji. – Podrywasz anonimowych ludzi w barach dla dreszczyku emocji, który już widziałem. Jest tak często spotykany, że rozpoznaję go niemal od razu – stwierdził, podchodząc bliżej do Deana.

Zaskakująco chłodna dłoń Castiela dotknęła jego ogolonego policzka, a palce przemierzały tylko sobie znane trasy.

\- Oczy zwężają się, gdy wyszukujesz kogoś, kto przyciągnie twoją uwagę, a w kącikach oczu pojawiają ci się zmarszczki. Potem usta wyginają się w słabym półuśmieszku, gdy namierzasz kogoś, kto cię faktycznie interesuje, a szczęka zaciska, gdy gotujesz się do działania. Adrenalina pompowana do twojego krwioobiegu sprawia, że twoje źrenice są lekko rozszerzone, a policzki zaczerwienione, ale tego nie widać w nikłym świetle – wyjaśnił Castiel, jakby doskonale wiedział co i kiedy się dzieje.

I jak się skończy. I Dean nie mógł przestać obserwować go może lekko przerażony tym wszystkim, ale jednocześnie z najbardziej oczywistą erekcją w spodniach. Castiel tymczasem gładził dalej jego policzek, jakby to było takie zwykłe i normalne dotykać kogoś tak intymnie. Dean nie przypominał sobie, żeby ktokolwiek traktował go z taką delikatnością prócz Ellen. Bobby miał w zwyczaju klepanie go po policzku, ale odczucie było całkiem inne.

\- Tę emocję znam na wylot i chcę czegoś więcej – poinformował go Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

Obserwowanie Castiela powinno zapewne być dziwne. Dean głównie siedział i patrzył na płótno przed mężczyzną, który z napiętym wyrazem twarzy nakładał nowe warstwy farb. Jedyne co słyszał o artystach to to, że to skryte dziwaki, które nienawidziły pokazywać swoich dzieł nieukończonych, więc nie bardzo wiedział jak miał rozumieć całą tę sytuację.

Castiel zapewne sądził, że Dean zasypie go setką pytań i wątpliwości, ale Winchester nie wiedział nawet czym dokładnie miałby się zainteresować. Całe to wyrażanie emocji zawsze stanowiło działkę Sama i mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić reakcję brata, gdy ten usłyszy o co Deana tak naprawdę poproszono.

\- Nie denerwuje cię to, że patrzę? – spytał, żeby przerwać tę niezręczną ciszę.

Castiel zamarł z pędzlem w dłoni i spojrzał na niego tak, jakby go widział po raz pierwszy w życiu. Sam również miewał podobne miny, gdy zamyślił się do tego stopnia, że nie pamiętał o jedzonych płatkach.

\- Uch – wyrwało się z ust mężczyzny.

Nie brzmiało to jak potwierdzenie, raczej jak jestem zakłopotany, bo mówiłeś do mnie, a ja nie mam pojęcia o czym. – Czasami, gdy jestem…

\- W swoim świecie – dopowiedział za niego Dean. – Pytałem czy cię nie denerwuję, że wciąż tutaj jestem – dodał.

Castiel co prawda go nie wyprosił, ale nie rozmawiali. Mężczyzna po prostu wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia, chcąc pokazać mu jak pracuje. Nie widział niczego szczególnego w tych nie całkiem ludzkich kształtach. Poznawał linie, które zapewne miały symulować kręgosłupy albo ręce – zależy w którą stronę człowiek spojrzał. Jednak nie rozumiał emocji, które Castiel chciał przelać. Któż jednak tak naprawdę wiedział co artystom siedziało w głowie?

Castiel spojrzał na niego tym swoim lekko niepokojącym wzrokiem. Dean nie potrafił dojść czy wyraz twarzy mężczyzny jest po prostu tak doskonale neutralny czy wręcz przeciwnie – tak bardzo otwarty na świat i innych. Castiel swoim zachowaniem nie zdradzał zbyt wiele.

\- Nie – odparł spokojnie mężczyzna.

Dean nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Od samego początku rozmowa im się nie kleiła, a Dean uważał się za świetnego rozmówcę. Ba! Opowiadał Samowi, że jest w stanie nawiązać kontakt z każdym, a potem nawet namówić go na mniejsze lub większe macanki w taksówce. Na tym polegał jego czar. Rozśmieszał ludzi i może trochę zbyt otwarcie flirtował z nimi. Próbował również cokolwiek wykrztusić w obecności Castiela, ale każde ze słów wydawało mu się płytkie i niedostateczne. Mężczyzna sprawiał, że Dean denerwował się jak przed pierwszą randką, bo nie miał pojęcia co Castiel myśli tak naprawdę.

Wszystkie jego zmysły krzyczały początkowo, że to może być jakieś ustawione spotkanie, gdzie mężczyzna odwali stary numer podrywu na artystę. Tym lepiej się składało, że Castiel faktycznie zajmował się malarstwem. I nawet przyjemne było to, że raz w życiu to nie on był myśliwym, bo nareszcie działo się coś poza schematem, do którego przyzwyczaił się Dean. Zamierzał Castielowi zresztą pokazać potem w łóżku, że upolowana zwierzyna też potrafi odpowiednio wykorzystać sytuację. Aczkolwiek do niczego takiego nie doszło.

Castiel po prostu malował przy nim przez ostatnią godzinę i chociaż to było dziwne, Dean nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku.

W tym mężczyźnie było coś innego.

Właśnie miał powiedzieć, że nie do końca rozumie, co Castiel od niego chce, gdy jego telefon wydał z siebie znajome dźwięki. Wzrok mężczyzny podążył w kierunku jego kieszeni, jakby był osobiście urażony, że coś takiego znalazło się w jego pracowni. I to przynajmniej wydawało się całkiem ludzką reakcją.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotał Dean, wychodząc na wąski korytarz. – Co jest Sam? – spytał, gdy tylko odebrał.

\- Nie ma cię od półtorej godziny. Mam wezwać gliny? – zainteresował się jego brat i chociaż Dean słyszał nutkę humoru w jego głosie, faktyczne zmartwienie też się gdzieś tam znajdowało.

\- Jestem jeszcze u Castiela – poinformował go Dean. – Nie wiem o której wrócę – dodał, ponieważ z jednej strony nie chciał wychodzić.

Z drugiej jednak nie miał pojęcia dlaczego wciąż siedzi na poddaszu Castiela.

\- Och cholera. Tylko mi nie mów, że ci w czymś przerwałem – jęknął Sam i brzmiał tak jak wtedy, gdy przez przypadek połknął glistę.

Dean mógł tylko prychnąć.

\- Dupek – odparł, rozłączając się bez ostrzeżenia.

Kiedy wrócił do pomieszczenia, Castiel opierał się o ścianę i spoglądał na swoje najnowsze dzieło. Linie faktycznie ułożyły się w coś, co przypominałoby ludzkie ciało, ale Dean nie rozpoznawał płci. Może to zresztą było nieważne. Ostatni raz podobne postaci widział w 'Roswell', które Jo oglądała zawsze, gdy zajmowała ich salon.

Wiedział o wiele za dużo na temat nastoletnich kosmitów niż zamierzał.

Castiel podniósł na niego wzrok, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem, jakby to całe milczenie kompletnie mu odpowiadało. Mężczyzna musiał mieszkać sam, bo Dean nie zauważył po drodze żadnych rzeczy, które wskazywałyby, że ten dom miał jeszcze jakiegoś rezydenta. Nawet zdjęć postawionych na komodzie czy czymś takim. A Sam dopilnował, żeby przynajmniej jedno przedstawiające całą ich czwórkę wisiało w mieszkaniu.

Nie mieli obrazów. Ich ściany były puste, prócz tej jednej jedynej fotografii.

\- To Sam? – spytał Castiel.

Dean nie umiał powiedzieć czy mężczyzna brzmi na zainteresowanego czy to po prostu to zwykłe kurtuazyjne pytanie. Może tak to się odbywało w wyższych sferach.

\- Taaaa – odparł.

Castiel spojrzał na niego ponownie.

\- To twój brat – stwierdził mężczyzna.

Tym razem to nie było pytanie, ale Dean i tak pokiwał głową.

\- Niepokoi się o ciebie – dodał Castiel.

I to nagle było średnio zabawne, bo Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna stara się go rozszyfrować. Jakby cokolwiek o Deanie wiedział po tych dwóch krótkich spotkaniach. Może coś pojawiło się na jego twarzy, bo Castiel wydawał się nagle zmieszany.

\- Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować – zaczął mężczyzna pospiesznie. – Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, żeby chwytać emocje na płótnie.

Nie brzmiało to jak cholerne przeprosiny, ale Dean w zasadzie nie wiedział czy chce podobne usłyszeć. Castiel był dziwny, sztywny. Jakby nie do końca z tej epoki, chociaż Dean nie miał pojęcia czy w jakiejś innej zachowywano się równie… socjopatycznie. A może to była po prostu jakaś dziwna moda, której nie rozumiał. Albo poza, którą Castiel przyjmował, żeby zainteresować sobą innych. Wszyscy przecież w coś grali. Lady Gaga nawet zamknęła się w wielkim jaju, żeby przyciągnąć do siebie media i ponieważ jej za to nieźle płacili, Dean nie miał nic przeciwko.

Chore było tylko to, że nie miał pewności w przypadku Castiela, bo w tych niebieskich oczach czaiła się szczerość i niewinność, którą widywał tylko u siedmioletniego Sama.

\- Więc… - zaczął, nie bardzo wiedząc co jeszcze dodać. – Od czego chciałbyś…

\- Myślisz, że szukam modela, ale ja szukam muzy – wyjaśnił mu Castiel. – Model siedziałby na kanapie i nie poruszał się, ale ja szukam natchnienia. Malowałem pierwszy raz od tygodni, bo zobaczyłem cię w tamtym barze – przyznał szczerze mężczyzna i Dean nie miał pojęcia co zrobić z tą informacją. – Jest coś w tobie, co mnie porusza – dodał.

Dean zamrugał, czując się nagle mocno skonsternowanym.

ooo

Sam czekał na niego, jakby był ciotką cnotką. Ale jeśli chodziło o jego brata to w zasadzie nigdy nie było wiadomo. Nigdy jednak nie siedział w fotelu, wgapiając się w drzwi, więc Dean zapewne powinien dojść do wniosku, że weszli na jakiś nowy etap w ich cholernym braterskim związku. Brakowało mu tylko tego, żeby tak wielgachna dziewczyna chciała rozmawiać z nim o uczuciach. Miał nadzieję, że tę burzę hormonalną mieli za sobą, bo Bobby mógłby nie przeżyć kolejnej rozmowy na temat zgniatarek i wraków – jego własną wersję historii o pszczółkach i kwiatkach.

Dean nie był wcale zaskoczony, że Sam nie miewał dziewcząt.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zaniepokoił się jego brat.

Może miał jakąś podejrzaną minę, ale Dean musiał przyznać, że równie dziwnie się czuł. Przeszedł przez wiele etapów wyparcia od chwili, gdy dostał ten piekielny numer i dalej nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Przede wszystkim sądził, że to żart, a potem – chociaż wszystko wskazywało na to, że Castiel jest jakimś rodzajem świra – jednak miał nadzieję, że to jakiś skomplikowany podryw na artystę.

Jak te pokazywane w 'How I Met Your Mother'. I naprawdę nie powinien oglądać tak dużo telewizji z Jo. Jego życie w końcu nie było jakimś sitcomem, a musiał jeszcze znaleźć czas na te wszystkie mecze.

\- Powiedział mi, że go poruszam – odparł Dean, bo to uderzyło w niego najmocniej.

Pojęcia nie miał co powinien zrobić z tym strzępkiem informacji.

Sam skrzywił się okropne.

\- Stary, nie chcę znać szczegółów. Pytałem tylko czy wszystko okej – jęknął jego brat.

Dean przewrócił oczami.

\- Powiedział, że go poruszam, a nie że nim poruszam. Mógłbym i poruszać nim, ale spędziłem nie wiem jak długo na oglądaniu jak maluje, a potem porozmawialiśmy… - urwał.

W zasadzie ta część też była dziwna.

Może to jednak był jakiś skomplikowany plan, który miał na celu uwiedzenie go. Barney w końcu poświęcił naprawdę wiele, aby zdobyć Robin.

Sam spoglądał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Poruszasz go? Jak wzruszasz? Czy bardziej… wiesz… Wiersze? – zaryzykował jego brat.

\- Bardziej jak jesteś moją muzą – odparł Dean i od razu wiedział, że to był jego błąd, bo Sam zaczął się śmiać tak głośno, że lodówka zaczęła zsuwać się z tektury, którą starali się ustabilizować jej poziom.

Od tygodni zastanawiał się czy nie wyremontować podłogi, bo zwichrowana wykładzina stanowiła niebezpieczeństwo dla sarnich nóg Jo. Co prawda Sam wtedy mógł ją ratować, ale tego melodramatu też miał dość.

\- Och, zamknij się – warknął.

ooo

Gdzieś podczas rozmowy z Castielem, obiecał wrócić do jego mieszkania następnego dnia po pracy. Czuł się dość dziwnie, gdy dostrzegł, że jego paznokcie są wciąż lekko usmarowane w pozostałościach oleju, który spuszczał dzisiejszego dnia. Wymiana nigdy nie przechodziła zbyt gładko, szczególnie, gdy klientką była jakaś bezmózga blondyna, która sądziła, że olej można w nieskończoność dolewać do silnika, a jego wymiana to wymysł mechaników.

Dean postarał się lekko zachlapać jej buty tym, co spuścił z silnika, a teraz jego paznokcie miały ciemne obwolutki, bo jakiś debil zużył całą pastę do mycia, a szef wciąż nie zamówił nowej dostawy.

Był przyzwyczajony do tego, że pachniał jak spaliny i tapicerka. Czasami przywożono do nich nawet te drogie samochody, które wydawały się mieć zapach pieniędzy. Nigdy nie rozumiał dlaczego bogaci kupowali te cacka bez historii. Jego Impala przeżyła więcej niż niejednej rockendrolowiec i zapewne miałaby do sprzedania więcej tajników na wyrwanie randki niż sam Steven Tyler.

Miała też specyficzny zapach frytek, które jadali z Samem po każdych zajęciach w szkole, gdy odbierał brata. I wszędzie porozrzucane długopisy, bo Sam jakimś cudem musiał posiadać ich tysiąc, żeby zawsze mieć jeden pod ręką. I wytarte siedzenie po stronie pasażera, bo kiedy wyjeżdżali w dłuższe trasy, zawsze trzymał jedną dłoń na zagłówku Sama.

Z domami było podobnie. I rozumiał, że kamienica Castiela musiała kosztować krocie. Jednocześnie jednak budynek sam w sobie nie do końca pasował do mężczyzny. Może już przestał Deanowi wyglądać na tajną melinę gangsterów, ale wciąż nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wizjami dzieci wychodzących na schody i bawiących się na niewielkim murku.

Castiel otworzył mu drzwi o wiele szybciej tym razem i nie wyglądało na to, aby był zbytnio zajęty. Jego wczorajszy obraz zdawał się już ukończony, chociaż Dean nie poznałby nawet, jeśli chodziłoby o szkic.

\- Coś do picia? – spytał go mężczyzna.

\- Wody? – odparł Dean niepewnie.

Znowu wchodzili na piętro, do pracowni na poddaszu omijając wszystkie inne pomieszczenia. Castiel był cichy, jakby nie miał żadnych nadziei co do tego jak potoczy się to spotkanie. Jakby miał cierpliwość czekać cały czas tego świata na upragniony przez niego przełom. Jedno płótno w zasadzie było już bowiem gotowe, ale Dean nie miał pojęcia ile Castiel planował jeszcze obrazów.

Może wystawy miały jakąś konkretną ich ilość.

\- Coś robimy? – spytał Dean, bo mężczyzna przyglądał mu się, a to zaczynało go denerwować.

Ostatni raz poświęcano mu tyle uwagi, gdy starali się dojść do tego czy będzie odpowiednim opiekunem dla brata. A przedostatnio, gdy Ellen podejrzewała, że palił marihuanę. I miała rację, ale nie był tak głupim, aby się przyznać.

\- Jak minął ci dzień? – spytał Castiel, jakby faktycznie go to interesowało.

\- Kobiety to idiotki – prychnął Dean, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.

\- Jesteś mizoginem? – zdziwił się Castiel.

Dean skrzywił się. Oczywiście Sam w takich chwilach podsuwał mu słownik, który kupił za pierwszy samodzielnie zarobione pieniądze.

\- Nienawidzisz kobiet? – podpowiedział Castiel, chyba odgadując skąd jego konsternacja.

\- Tylko tych głupich – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Ellen i Jo były całkiem przecież w porządku.

\- A ty co robiłeś? – spytał w zamian, rozglądając się wokół.

Castiel wskazał na całkiem puste płótno. Wydawało się mokre, a Sam wyjaśnił mu dzień wcześniej, że malarze najczęściej gruntowali wszystko zanim zaczynali prace.

\- W zasadzie…- zaczął Castiel. – Wydaje się, że nie umiem namalować tego sam – odparł. – Więc czekałem na ciebie – dodał tonem, którego Dean do końca nie rozgryzał.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel siedział na zwykłym drewnianym krześle, które nie mogło być wygodne. Dean był tego pewien, bo sam miał do dyspozycji drugie i zaczynał mieć problem z tym, żeby utrzymać się prosto. Z największą chęcią oderwałby tyłek od tych desek i zajrzał pod białe prześcieradła, którymi było nakryte część płócien.

Zawsze mogły się tam kryć jakieś faktyczne obrazy.

\- Mamy jakiś konkretny plan? – spytał Dean, gdy cisza zaczynała go doprowadzać do pasji.

Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko i zarazem przepraszająco.

\- Może opowiesz mi o Samie – zaproponował mężczyzna.

\- O moim bracie? – sprecyzował Dean.

Ich ostatnie i przedostatnie spotkania odbyły się dokładnie tak samo. Z tym, że Dean mógł ponarzekać na wrednych klientów, a Castiel w międzyczasie wstawał, machając na niego, żeby kontynuował i zabierał się za płótna. I Dean mówił, a mężczyzna poruszał pędzlem, tym razem jednak nie pokazując mu rezultatów swojej pracy.

To było trochę deprymujące. Nigdy nie wiedział co dokładnie Castiel malował, nie był pewien co zainteresowało go tak bardzo w Deanie, że zaczynał znowu tworzyć te swoje bohomazy. Tematy zmieniały się dość płynnie. Przechodziły od tego co Dean myślał o samochodach po jego opinie o klientach. Czasami wtrącał zdanie czy dwa o Impali i Castiel spoglądał wtedy na niego odrobinę dłużej, jakby był zaskoczony, że zwykłe auto potrafi wzbudzić tyle wspomnień. Jego Dziecinka jednak była wyjątkowa i obaj powinni o tym pamiętać.

Castiel spędzał dnie sam. Dean dowiedział się o tym, gdy zadał jedno z nielicznych pytań. Nikt nie odwiedzał mężczyzny prócz jego menadżerki, która jednocześnie była po trochu kuratorką wszelkich wystaw. Zdawała się taką Jo, ale bardziej wysublimowaną i elegancką. Dean zresztą wyobrażał sobie ją jako jedną z tych niskich kobiet, które zawsze chodzą na szpilkach i wiedzą wszystko i o wszystkim, jakby w ten sposób rekompensowały sobie wzrost. Jo starała się robić podobnie, ale ona piła na umór i tłukła ich, gdy byli młodsi.

\- Co tu dużo mówić o Samie? – zaczął Dean i zaczął się drapać po karku.

Fakty były takie, że jego brat nie był zbyt rozwojowym tematem. Sam był w zasadzie dziewczyną. Kiedy był młodszy należało go bronić i nie wypuszczać na randki, bo jego miękkie serce źle znosiło te wszystkie podłe kobiety, które wykorzystywały te niewinne oczy. Dean nie cierpiał, gdy te harpie rzucały się na jego brata. Ellen żartowała, że był najlepszym środkiem antykoncepcyjnym. Dlatego Jo też zawsze mogła wychodzić z nim na imprezy. Ona też należała do 'nietykalnego kręgu Deana', a przynajmniej tak to określał Bobby. Jakby sam nie miał podobnych zapatrywań w kwestii najmłodszych z ich rodziny.

Castiel spoglądał na niego cierpliwie, jakby wiedział, że Dean w końcu zacznie mówić. I faktycznie tak się działo. Rozmowy początkowo nie szły zbyt dobrze. Zacinali się, gdy tematy ulegały wyczerpaniu, a potem Dean wgapiał się w puste butelki po wodzie. W zasadzie nigdy wcześniej nie wypił tak wiele czegoś, co nie było piwem. Jednak spożywanie alkoholu w cudzym domu, gdy prowadził swoją Dziecinkę oznaczało jednocześnie, że musiałby ją zostawić na cudzym podjeździe – co wykluczał. Albo, że zostałby na noc – co było równie prawdopodobne jak to, że Sam będzie pierwszym, który zagada do Jo.

Dean obstawiał, że jego prawie młodsza siostra w końcu spije się w złą godzinę i Sam usłyszy jej wieczne wykłady na swój temat.

\- Mój brat… - zaczął Dean i urwał.

Nigdy wcześniej nie mówił tak wiele. W zasadzie z Samem starali się ograniczyć swoje kontakty do męskich tematów jak piwo i sport, a ponieważ jego brat ich nie znosił – przeważnie te rozmowy kończyły się szybko. Nie mieli powodu, aby omawiać się nawzajem. Nie byli w jakimś pieprzonym talkshow i Castiel sobie chyba nie zdawał z tego sprawy.

\- Mój brat studiuje prawo – powiedział w końcu z wyraźną dumą w głosie, której nie krył.

Sammy był tym inteligentnym i nie pozwalali mu zapominać o tym nawet na minutę. On miał wznieść nazwisko Winchester na wyżyny.

Castiel zdawał się zaskoczony po raz pierwszy od naprawdę dawna. Może Dean nie widział go zresztą tak mocno zdziwionego.

\- Jest naprawdę inteligentny, ale jeśli piśniesz mu, że tak o nim myślę, to z naszej małej umowy nici – dodał pospiesznie Dean.

\- Nigdy nie zdradziłbym nikomu twoich sekretów – obruszył się Castiel.

I brzmiał tak szczerze, jakby omawiali zamki w Forcie Knox. Dean tak naprawdę nie miał tajemnic. Co prawda nazywał Sama idiotą, ale była to głównie samoobrona. Może i nie znał tych długich wyrazów, do których zamiłowanie miał jego brat, ale jednak co nieco wiedział. No i mieli słownik.

\- Sam jest blondynem. Ma bardzo niebieskie oczy i kobiety na niego lecą – odparł, ponieważ to były fakty. – Ale on nie ma na nie czasu. Uczy się najczęściej po kilkanaście godzin dziennie, a gdy się nie uczy to pracuje. W zasadzie rzadko się widujemy. Głównie przy śniadaniach zanim on wyjdzie na uniwersytet, a ja do pracy. Czasami wieczorami, gdy ślęczy nad tymi swoimi kodeksami. Ellen zawsze mówiła, że to złoty chłopak – dodał Dean.

Castiel pokiwał głową.

\- Co Sam lubi? – spytał ostrożnie mężczyzna.

Dean zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Raczej czego Sam nie lubi. On nie lubi prawie wszystkiego. Głośnej muzyki i narzucających się kobiet. Taniego piwa, seriali i jestem pewien, że tej rudej pogodynki z kanału trzynastego, chociaż pojęcia nie mam dlaczego. Laska ma całkiem fajne cycki – poinformował go Dean, unosząc brew, żeby pokreślić, że totalnie popiera te bluzki z dekoltem, które kobieta ubierała każdego dnia do pracy.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś gejem – zauważył Castiel.

\- Jestem, ale to nie znaczy, że jestem ślepy. Pracuje z facetami i wiem, co im się podoba – stwierdził wzruszając ramionami. – Gdybym nie był gejem, pewnie by mi się też podobała. Samowi się jednak nie podoba. On woli grube książki, więc i może laski pachnące kurzem. Nic w stylu 'Legalnej Blondynki', chociaż z drugiej strony cholera go wie. Sam generalnie nie lubi tego co ja i chyba właśnie w ten sposób żyjemy. Ja wyjadam niebieskie M&Msy, a on resztę. On lubi oliwki, a ja ananasa – dodał.

\- Długo mieszkacie tutaj? – spytał Castiel.

\- Przeprowadziliśmy się, odkąd Sam dostał się tutaj na studia – odparł Dean.

Brwi mężczyzny uniosły się lekko.

\- Nie chciał mieszkać sam? – zdziwił się Castiel.

\- Sammy? – prychnął Dean. – Nie dałby sobie rady sam, poza tym jego stypendium nie starczyłoby mu na czynsz. Sam nie dałby sobie rady z imprezowym życiem na kampusie, więc zdecydowaliśmy, że znajdziemy dom jak najbliżej i dojeżdżam do pracy. Sammy pracuje w bibliotece uniwersyteckiej, ale powiedzmy, że nie łożą na naukę tyle co mówią w telewizji – zakpił.

Castiel pokiwał głową.

\- Wasi rodzice nie mogliby mu pomóc? – spytał mężczyzna i może miało to zabrzmieć delikatnie, ale Dean spiął się niemal od razu.

\- Nasza mama umarła w pożarze, gdy byliśmy mali, a ojciec jest wojskowym – odparł starając się brzmieć spokojnie. – Zaginął podczas akcji ponad dziesięć lat temu, więc… - urwał, czując, że w jego ustach robi się nagle sucho.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem… - zaczął Castiel, ale Dean machnął ręką, starając się skupić na czymś innym.

Mężczyzna pierwszy raz nie wstał w trakcie ich rozmowy, żeby zabrać się za kolejny obraz. Nie wiedział co o tym myśleć i nie chciał się teraz nad tym zastanawiać.

\- Twoi rodzice chyba nie bardzo cię lubili, skoro dali ci takie okropne imię – zakpił.

Kąciki ust Castiela drgnęły.

\- Kiedy się spotkacie z Samem, przedstawię cię jako Cassa – ciągnął dalej Dean. – Mój brat już uważa mnie za emeryta. A ty wcale nie poprawiasz mi reputacji – skłamał.

ooo

Sam nie powiedział ani słowa, gdy tego dnia wrócił odrobinę wcześniej. Kolacja leżała już na stole i Dean po prostu usiadł, ignorując, że jedna z książek została wyciągnięta spod nogi stołu. Jego brat zresztą podtrzymywał mebel swoimi kościstymi kolanami.

\- Zdałem sobie dzisiaj sprawę, że byłbyś idealnym gejem – zaczął, wyciągając przed siebie nogi.

Sam westchnął.

\- No weź. Znasz się na kolorach lepiej ode mnie. I pewnie na sztuce. Tylko w rozumieniu kobiet jesteś do kitu – stwierdził.

Sam podniósł głowę znad książki i uniósł brew.

\- I uświadomił ci to twój gejowski, pragnę ci przypomnieć, przyjaciel – zauważył jego brat. – Może powinieneś mu na następną randkę kupić jakieś kwiaty? – spytał niepewnie.

Dean prychnął.

\- To nie są randki. To po prostu – zaczął i urwał.

To na pewno nie były randki. Dean nie rozmawiał z ludźmi, z którymi sypiał. Nie zostawał u nich na noc, bo to rodziło komplikacje rano, ale na szczęście ich środowisko zdawało się mieć swoisty schemat zachowań. Jeśli nie jedliście razem śniadania, nie było zobowiązań. Dlatego przy ich stole w kuchni były tylko dwa krzesła. To mieszkanie nie było gotowe nawet na Jo, która przeważnie zabierała łóżko Sama, chociaż zawsze protestowała.

Wtedy też śniadania jadali na kanapie w salonie.

\- Po prostu? – spytał Sam, obserwując go odrobinę uważniej. – Wiesz. Mnie nie obchodzi co robicie. Nawet jeśli masz tylko kumpla. Po prostu mógłbym go poznać, skoro faktycznie… - urwał, jakby nie wiedział jak to zakończyć.

Dean nie wiedział czy powinien być mu wdzięcznym.

\- Rozmawiamy – odparł, czując się całkiem głupio, gdy Sam spojrzał na niego ze szczerym niedowierzaniem.

\- Rozmawiacie? – spytał jego brat.

\- Tak, cholera. Najwyraźniej zauważył, że mam wiele do powiedzenia – odciął się, chociaż w zasadzie nie wiedział dlaczego czuje nagle taką irytację. – Powiedz mi, który z tych idiotów odciął sobie ucho? – spytał szybko, zmieniając temat.

Sam zamknął usta, a potem westchnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Mieli kilka zasad. Nie rozmawiali o swoich podrywach, nie wdawali się w szczegóły, nie płakali przy sobie i nie kłócili się. A nade wszystko nie rozmawiali o uczuciach. To mogli robić z Jo, gdy ta przyjechała i wypili o kilka głębszych za dużo.

ooo

Minęło dwa tygodnie i Dean prawie nie zauważył, że ten czas zaczął tak szybko płynąć. Castiel musiał być jakimś dziwnym rodzajem człowieka, bo dał mu klucz do swojego domu, a znali się o wiele za krótko na takie dowody zaufania. Szczególnie, że chociaż te bohomazy w korytarzu wyglądały na wytwór pacjentów ośrodka dla umysłowo chorych, pewnie były cholernie drogie. Z drugiej jednak strony, Cas i tak zawsze był w domu, więc to nie tak, że cichcem wyniósłby cokolwiek.

Poddasze robiło się coraz bardziej zagracone. Castiel pościągał ze sztalug obrazy i zaczął ustawiać je przy jednej ze ścian. Tylko wzmagając jego ciekawość. Wciąż nie widział najnowszych dzieł mężczyzny. W zasadzie prócz tego jednego – nie miał kontaktu z żadnym. A Google nie dawało pewnych informacji o tych współczesnych artystach, bo jak się okazało Castiel wzorem innych nie miał nawet facebooka.

Mężczyzna coraz częściej go dotykał. Dean zauważył to z pewnym zaskoczeniem. Wcześniej nie uścisnęli sobie ręki, a tymczasem w ciągu tygodnia Castiel kładł dłoń na jego ramieniu, gdy przechodził, jakby przyzwyczajał się do jego obecności we własnej przestrzeni. Może dla kogoś tak wyizolowanego faktycznie była to jakaś nowość.

Castiel wyglądał na mocno spiętego w tym głośnym klubie, w którym się spotkali. Teraz, gdy Dean znał go odrobinę lepiej, wiedział, gdzie szukać oznak zdenerwowania mężczyzny.

\- Szukasz dalej kolejnych natchnień? – spytał, starając się brzmieć lekko, ale w zasadzie nie miał pojęcia czy Cas dalej łowił kolejnych mężczyzn.

Bywał u niego w domu każdego wieczoru, ale Castiel miał cały ranek dla siebie. I noce. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o swoich związkach i teraz czuł się nagle bardzo dziwnie. Prawie chciał wycofać to pytanie, szczególnie, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zaskoczony.

\- Nie byłeś tam od ostatniego razu? – zdziwił się Castiel.

Dean dokładnie nie zaliczył nikogo od trzech tygodni i nagle zachowanie Sama, który oczywiście musiał również to zauważyć, nabierało nagle sensu. Jego brat nawet spiskował z Jo przez telefon, bo zawsze milkł, gdy Dean akurat pojawiał się w polu widzenia.

Nie czerwienił się od lat. W zasadzie nie pamiętał swojego ostatniego rumieńca. Mógł być ściśle związany z pierwszym na wpółpublicznym stosunkiem.

\- Nie było okazji – skłamał gładko, wytrzymując spojrzenie mężczyzny. – Jo przyjedzie w następnym tygodniu, więc gdzieś wyjdziemy pewnie – dodał i to zawisło między nimi ciężko.

Dean nie był pewien jak został zrozumiany, ale Castiel kiwnął po prostu głową, jakby przyjmował wszelkie implikacje, które były z tym związane. I to było nie fair, bo Dean przychodził do niego każdego prawie dnia i rozmawiali godzinami, żeby Cas mógł malować swoje pieprzone obrazy, a nie stać go było na coś bardziej emocjonalnego. Jakby Dean go w ogóle nie obchodził.

\- Jo będzie w następnym tygodniu? – upewnił się jeszcze mężczyzna.

Dean przygryzł wargę i skinął głową, czując nagle gorycz w ustach. Nie chodziło jedynie o to, że dostał kosza. W zasadzie nawet go nie odrzucono. Odmawiano mu dziesiątki razy. Gdyby zaliczał każdego do kogo zagadał, tutejsza populacja gejów byłaby, aż zanadto zaznajomiona z jego fiutem i musiałby się przenieść.

Odrzucenie mógł przyjąć na klatę, bo był mężczyzną. Cas po prostu go olał.

\- Za tydzień odbędzie się wystawa z moimi pracami – powiedział nagle mężczyzna, nie spoglądając jednak już w jego stronę.

\- Już? Już skończyłeś? – zdziwił się Dean i jeśli poczuł odrobinę paniki, jego syndrom wyparcia działał pierwszorzędnie.

Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Moich poprzednich prac – uświadomił go mężczyzna. – Do tych będę potrzebował o wiele więcej czasu. Mówiłeś jednak, że Sam lubi sztukę… - zaczął. – Moglibyście przyjść – dodał i tym razem w jego oczach pojawiło się coś na kształt nadziei.

\- Jasne – odparł Dean. – Czego to się nie robi, żeby wesprzeć sztukę – dodał i Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean nie czuł się swobodnie. Co prawda wernisaż faktycznie odbywał się w niezbyt reprezentacyjnym budynku, ale okazało się, że to tylko fasada, a wewnątrz konstrukcja z chłodnego metalu i bieli nadawała wszystkiemu surowy kształt. Musiał przyznać, że Sam miał rację ubierając sportową marynarkę. Jo w eleganckich spodniach i bluzce wyglądała świetnie. Tylko on czuł się nieswojo w zwykłej koszuli w kratę i podkoszulku.

Do środka wpuściła ich kuratorka wystawy, w towarzystwie dwóch ochroniarzy, sprawdzając wcześniej czy są na liście gości. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy Dean wymienił swoje nazwisko i niemal natychmiast zaprosiła ich do środka, kierując w miejsce, gdzie stał stolik z szampanem. Wmieszali się w tłum na ile mogli, ponieważ większość wyglądała na starych dobrych znajomych i w grupkach przenosili się od jednego do drugiego obrazu, dyskutując nad użytymi kolorami i fakturą płótna. Sam wyglądał jakby miał dostać kulturowego orgazmu.

\- Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że ze wszystkich ludzi to ty nas zaprosisz w takie miejsce - powiedział, strzelając oczami to w prawo to w lewo, niepewny gdzie powinien podziać wzrok. - Castiel ma niesamowitych znajomych. Widzę tutaj mojego dziekana, chyba członka Rady Miasta i o ile się nie myślę dwóch krytyków z czasopisma...

\- Nie kończ, błagam - jęknął Dean. - Chciałem tylko w spokoju rzucić okiem na obrazy. Pozwoliłem się kolesiowi namalować, więc wolałbym wiedzieć czy się na tym zna.

Jo zachichotała, rzucając mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- A ty się zachowuj - dodał posyłając jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. - Nie chcę żadnych prywatnych wycieczek. Dobra, a teraz idziemy kontemplować obrazy - zakomenderował i ruszył do pierwszego płótna ustawionego na sztalugach.

Tym razem usłyszał za sobą parsknięcie Sama i przysiągł sobie w duchu, że udusi swojego młodszego brata gdy tylko wrócą do domu.

Zdążyli obejrzeć trzy lub cztery obrazy zanim pojawił się Castiel. Jak zwykle w koszuli, marynarce i poluzowanym krawacie, chociaż tym razem miał w butonierce fioletowego goździka. Wyglądał na odrobinę zdenerwowanego i spoglądał niepewnie na zebranych gości, jakby po ich twarzach chciał ocenić czy obrazy faktycznie przypadły im do gustu. Jeśli chodziło o Deana, nie musiał się martwić. Winchester znalazł coś interesującego w każdym, a co najbardziej go ucieszyło, Cas najwyraźniej chętniej studiował ułożenie mięśni swoich modeli niż wyrazy ich twarzy, bo te zdawały się być zamazane, więc istniała szansa, że za parę lat nikt nawet nie będzie wiedział, że Dean pozwalał się uwiecznić na płótnie.

Sam trącił go w bok, wyrywając z zamyślenia. Nie był pewien czy ktoś widział, że się gapi, ale na wszelki wypadek szybko odwrócił wzrok, zarabiając przy tym rozbawione spojrzenie brata.

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale chyba się zabujałeś - powiedziała Jo faktycznie zaskoczona.

Nie zdążył wymyślić żadnej riposty, bo poczuł, że ktoś lekko obejmuje go w talii.

\- Witam wszystkich - zaczął Castiel wysuwając się zza niego.

Podał rękę Jo, a potem Samowi, mówiąc kilka słów, których Dean nie słyszał przez szum krwi w uszach. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie czerwieni się, bo dłoń Castiela objęła kolejny kieliszek z szampanem, który podał mu kelner.

\- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawicie – dodał mężczyzna, czekając ewidentnie na jakąś reakcje Deana.

On miał jednak nagle pustkę w głowie. Przez cały tydzień nie widywali się prawie w ogóle, bo Castiel był zajęty tą wystawą. Sam co prawda sprawdził szczegóły dotyczące wydarzenia, ale Dean dalej nie był przygotowany na to, aby zobaczyć jak bardzo popularny Castiel w istocie był. Nawet we własnym środowisku, bo nikt nie wmówiłby mu, że ta banda pajaców w rogu mówiąca kosmicznym językiem, była normalna. Może znał jednego malarza, ale jednak artystów rozpoznawał na milę.

\- O tak, Dean bawi się idealnie - parsknęła Harvelle.

Castiel spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i nim Dean podjął temat, dodał:

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś tak znudzony jak myślę. - Nie wydawał się zasmucony czy zaskoczony, co tym bardziej uraziło Deana, bo to oznaczało, że spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw.

\- Bynajmniej - warknął nie mogąc się powstrzymać. - Zresztą coraz bardziej podobają mi się twoje obrazy - dodał szybko. - Szczególnie ten drugi, w którym nie można rozróżnić gdzie zaczyna się ciało modela, a gdzie dokładnie kończy.

Castiel uniósł brwi lekko zaskoczony.

\- Widzisz tam tylko jedną osobę? - spytał ostrożnie mężczyzna.

\- A powinienem więcej? - zdziwił się Dean.

Obraz był utrzymany w szaro-burej tonacji, ale Dean mógł przysiąc, że jasna linia przecinająca go ukośnie, nie odznacza tak naprawdę żadnych granic. Dla niego była po prostu smugą nadziei na zwiniętym kłębku ludzkiego nieszczęścia, ale powiedzenie tego na głos wydawało się nieodpowiednie, tym bardziej, że Cas patrzył na niego badawczo.

\- Nie w zasadzie nie – odparł Castiel z pewnym wahaniem. - Większość zgromadzonych tutaj jednak tego nie dostrzegła - spojrzał na Deana jeszcze raz jakby chciał się doszukać jakiegoś podtekstu, ale gdy niczego nie znalazł, odprężył się. - Zaskoczyłeś mnie, przyjemnie - dodał.

Kilka osób minęło go, pozdrawiając, więc uniósł kieliszek w niemym toaście.

\- Sporo tutaj osób - zaczął Sam. - Dean mówił, że miała to być kameralna impreza.

Castiel wykrzywił usta w parodii uśmiechu.

\- Uwierz mi na słowo, że to jest kameralna impreza. Więcej osób przyjdzie na licytację, chociaż wątpię, żeby do niej doszło – dodał Cas. - To był pomysł Anny, od pokoleń są mecenasami sztuki i chociaż nie potrzebuję finansowego wsparcia organizacyjna kwestia nie należy do mojej mocnej strony - wyjaśnił.

\- Zamierzasz sprzedać dzisiaj te wszystkie obrazy? - spytał zaskoczony Dean.

Z jednej strony wiedział, że Castiel musi jakoś zarabiać, ale z drugiej sam pomysł wydawał mu się świętokradztwem. Obrazy wydawały się zespolone ze swoim twórcą. Widział to teraz, gdy patrzył na Castiela stojącego na tle jednego ze swych dzieł. Jakby nadpisywały wszystko, czego mężczyzna nie mówił na głos.

\- Nie wszystkie. Jeden należy do ciebie. Nie bardzo wiedziałem jak mam ci zaproponować zapłatę za pozowanie. Pieniądze wydawały mi się niestosowne, a w ten sposób mam nadzieję, że zainteresuję cię sztuką - odparł lekko Castiel. - Musisz tylko wybrać jeden, który najbardziej ci się podoba.

\- Nie musisz mi płacić. Poza tym jeszcze nawet na dobre nie zacząłeś malować - powiedział lekko zażenowany Dean.

Castiel wzruszył ramionami.

\- Więc potraktuj go jako prezent – nalegał mężczyzna.

Dean miał ponownie zaprzeczyć, ale wyraz twarzy Casa zmienił się nie do poznania. Z czystego szoku przerodził się w niedowierzanie, a potem ponownie w obojętną maskę. Odwrócili się spoglądając w kierunku, który zainteresował Castiela i Dean niemal warknął, gdy dostrzegł elegancko ubranego mężczyznę, który wszedł do pomieszczenia. Przywitał się z kilkoma osobami, uścisnął parę wyciągniętych dłoni i nieuchronnie zbliżał się w ich stronę, absorbując do reszty uwagę Casa.

Nie to jednak było tak absorbujące. W butonierce marynarki miał wpięty bukiet fioletowych goździków dokładnie taki sam, jaki miał Castiel. Sam spojrzał na niego, jakby nie wiedział co robić. A Dean naprawdę nie miał żadnych odpowiedzi. Tylko Jo nie wydawała się w ogóle poruszona.

\- Castiel z trudem cię znalazłem - powiedział z wyraźnym brytyjskim akcentem nowoprzybyły, pochylając się nad gospodarzem. - Dobry wieczór - przywitał się z pozostałymi.

Cas spojrzał wymownie na jego butonierkę, marynarkę i ścisnął usta w wąską linię. Dean przez chwilę poczuł ulgę, że mężczyzna nie jest zadowolony z obecności nieznajomego.

Balthazar - zaczął Cas. - To raczej niespodziewana wizyta. - Jego wzrok jak zaklęty powrócił do butonierki mężczyzny.

\- Byłem akurat w kraju i pomyślałem, że przyda ci się trochę wsparcia - odparł niezrażony chłodnym tonem. - Wiem, że nienawidzisz takich imprez.

\- Jestem niezwykle wdzięczny w takim razie - powiedział cierpko Castiel. - Pozwól, że cię przedstawię. Balthazar, grafik, rysownik, fotograf. To są Jo, Sam i Dean - dokonał szybkiej prezentacji.

Balthazar uśmiechnął się ściskając jego dłoń odrobinę mocniej. Zmierzył Deana wzrokiem zdradzającym zainteresowanie i wydął usta.

\- Poeta wyklęty? Buntownik z wyboru? Bohema? – spytał mężczyzna. Deanowi chwilę zajęło, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że mówi o nim.

\- Mechanik - odparł bez zażenowania, rejestrując rozbawienie Castiela, gdy tęczówki Balthazara rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu.

\- Tylko nie mów, że postanowiłeś naprawić tego gruchota z garażu - zwrócił się do Casa, tracąc nagle zainteresowanie Deanem. - Stoi tam odkąd pamiętam.

Kelner zabrał puste kieliszki, a Castiel sięgnął szybko po następny.

\- Dean nie zajmuje się moim samochodem – odparł Cas, a kiedy Balthazar ewidentnie czekał kontynuację wyjaśnień, uniósł brew z nieskrywaną już dotąd irytacją.

Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, rudowłosa kobieta, która wcześniej stała koło drzwi wejściowych, podeszła do nich i odciągnęła go na bok po krótkich przeprosinach.

\- Wybierz obraz, Dean i przekaż Annie tytuł lub numer. Jak będzie ci wygodniej - powiedział na odchodnym Castiel, ściskając ponownie ich dłonie. – Na mnie niestety już czas – dodał.

Chwilę potem znikł w tłumie, rozprawiając o czymś z organizatorką.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby wrócił - przerwał ciszę Balthazar. - Tak w ogóle to ładna koszula - dodał, patrząc na Deana.

\- Całkiem przyjemny bukiecik - odparł Dean bez wahania.

Sam odchrząknął nerwowo, przerywając wzajemne uprzejmości.

\- Chyba pójdziemy dalej – zaczął jego brat.

Balthazar skinął głową życząc im przyjemnego wieczoru i oddalił się pospiesznie w kierunku, gdzie zniknął Castiel co tylko rozsierdziło bardziej Deana.

\- Tylko nie zgrzytaj zębami - parsknęła Jo, ciągnąc ich do kolejnego obrazu, ale Dean nie mógł się na niczym skupić.

W pamięci wciąż przewijał obraz zdziwionego Castiela. To w jaki sposób jego twarz zmieniała się i ile emocji się przez nią przewinęło w tak krótkim czasie tylko dlatego, że pojawił się ten mężczyzna. W głębi duszy wiedział, że Cas nie był zadowolony z tego spotkania, ale i tak zazdrościł Balthazarowi, że wywołuje jakiekolwiek uczucia w zwykle chłodnym Castielu.

\- Nie zamierzam - mruknął.

Prawie godzinę później ponownie dostrzegł ich razem, stojących koło sztalugi z plakatem informującym o wernisażu. Kilku fotoreporterów robiło im zdjęcia, a dłoń Balthazara obejmowała Casa w pasie. Zaraz obok stała roześmiana Anna. Dean nie miał wątpliwości, że każdy z obecnych jest przekonany, iż mężczyźni są razem. Cas przestał być otwarcie wrogi, chociaż nie był wylewny. Za to Balthazar nadrabiał za nich obu.

\- Zanim wybijesz mu przednie zęby, lepiej uprzedź, który obraz chcesz. Castielowi chyba zależało, żebyś jakiś miał - powiedział Sam, stając obok.

\- Nie chce żadnego pieprzonego obrazu. Zresztą gdzie go powieszę? - spytał Dean.

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może u Bobby'ego?

Dean wyszczerzył się podstępnie.

\- Czyli szukamy czegoś, co będzie pasować do wystroju a'la wieczny kawaler? Myślisz, że rozebrany facet wpasuje się w złomowisko? - spytał retorycznie.

Sam musiał sobie to wyobrazić, bo parsknął śmiechem. Jo rzuciła im zdegustowane spojrzenie i ruszyła do kolejnego obrazu.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś wybrać ten, o którym mówiłeś na początku. Ja też tam widzę dwie osoby. To chyba jakieś przeznaczenie, że rozumiesz, co artysta natchniony miał na myśli - podjęła temat. - No i w twoim mieszkaniu masz pustą ścianę nad łóżkiem - przypomniała mu.

\- Zawsze musisz być taka praktyczna? - zrzędził.

\- I kto to mówi? - spytała retorycznie.

Anna podeszła do nich tuż przed licytacją, wraz z miniaturowymi zdjęciami.

\- To ostatnia chwila, panie Winchester. Inaczej pana przyszły obraz zostanie zlicytowany wraz z pozostałymi.

Dean skrzywił się i chwilę spoglądał na katalog, po czym wskazał jedno z płócien. Jo miała rację, tuż nad jego łóżkiem w mieszkaniu była dostatecznie duża przestrzeń, żeby powiesić tam ten obraz.

Anna uśmiechnęła, jakby totalnie popierała jego wybór.

\- Zostanie dostarczony do pańskiego mieszkania. Proszę podać adres, gdy będzie pan opuszczał salę – poprosiła kobieta.

Nie mrugnęła nawet okiem, gdy Dean wyskrobał jej parę słów na kartce.

\- Nie zostaje pan na licytacji? – zdziwiła się tylko Anna.

\- Raczej nie – odparł, nie chcąc się nawet zastanawiać nad tym od ilu dolarów zaczynali.

ooo

Jo i Sam odbywali swoją odwieczną kłótnię o to, które śpi na kanapie, gdy on spoglądał przed siebie, starając się udawać, że ich nie słyszy. W końcu jednak zrobiło się tak cicho, że zerknął w ich stronę, ale oboje wgapiali się w niego, więc zbił usta w wąską kreskę, wiedząc, że udawanie, że Castiel go nie obchodzi nie wchodziło w grę.

Dlatego nie poznawał się bliżej z ludźmi. Nie interesował ich tak naprawdę, a oni nie interesowali jego. Układ bywał czysty i niczego więcej nie pragnął od życia.

Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i czarne skórki, których nie potrafił doczyścić pod prysznicem. Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że Castiel przeważnie miał farbę pod paznokciami. Raz czy dwa razy widział na własne oczy, że mężczyzna zdrapuje niektóre warstwy z płótna i wydawało mu się to naprawdę zabawne. Jakby zamalowanie czegoś było za mało.

\- Dean – zaczęła Jo i westchnął, ponieważ nie było nic gorszego niż ten na wpół jękliwy ton.

A nie zaczęli nawet jeszcze pić. Był na to o wiele za trzeźwy. Przeważnie docierali do punktu, gdy zaczynała mówić poważne rzeczy, czy opowiadać o uczuciach, gdy Sam zasypiał na kanapie i oboje zostawali przy kuchennym stole. Który się aktualnie lekko kiwał, bo jego cholerny brat zabrał książkę spod nogi i nie odłożył jej na miejsce.

Od początku wiedział, że ta praca w bibliotece nie wyjdzie Samowi na dobre.

\- Wiesz jak doczyścić smar zza paznokci? – spytał rzeczowo.


	6. Chapter 6

Użył klucza do domu Castiela, ponieważ pukanie nie przyniosło żadnego efektu. Istaniała również szansa, że mężczyzna był tak pochłonięty malowaniem, że nie zauważył upływu czasu, co nie byłoby niczym nowym. Dean też chwilami zapominał o całym świecie, kiedy byli razem, a potem wracał do domu, zastanawiając się jak to wytłumaczy Samowi. Jego młodszy brat jednak przestał pytać i ograniczył się do sporadycznych kpin, które uaktywniały się bardziej w samoobronie, kiedy pytał o Jo.

Wdrapał się na piętro zwalniając z każdym krokiem, bo szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że Castiel nie był jednak sam. Mężczyzna był zajęty wernisażem przez kilka dni, więc nie widzieli się przez ten cały czas, ale Sam wspominał coś o artykułach, które pojawiały się w miejscowej gazecie. Zapewne pisma branżowe nie były tak oszczędne w słowa, bo zgodnie z tym, co mówił jego młodszy brat, Cas był swego rodzaju objawieniem na rynku artystycznym. Nie miał w zwyczaju wiele mówić, ale uważano to za imidż, a nie wrodzoną niechęć do dzielenia się informacjami.

Cas wolał pytać. Właśnie to robił, kiedy tylko zostawali sami. Castiel stawał za płótnem i zachęcał go do otworzenia się. I Dean dość zaskoczony zauważył, że faktycznie zaczynał mówić. Może nie o ojcu, ale dzieciństwo, które spędzili z Samem było całkiem przyjemne. Bobby i Ellen stanowili ich rodzinę. Jo stanowiła kolejny ciekawy element i chociaż zapewne część z jego opowieści nie powinna zainteresować nikogo, Cas zawsze gotów był wysłuchać. Nawet jeśli Dean narzekał, że Jo nie uważała go za geja, co było śmieszne, bo nie spotykał się z kobietami od lat. A seks zawsze był częścią jego życia.

Dlatego czuł się jak frajer, bo Cas nie był nawet laską. Może dlatego nie zorientował się od samego początku, że facet nie chce od niego nic prócz kulturalnej rozmowy. I pewnie nawet tego nie oczekiwał, sądząc po jego uwagach podczas wernisażu. Dean zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie pasował do tego świata, ale wyrzucanie mu tego w twarz było czymś całkiem innym.

A jednak wrócił jak ostatni idiota. Cas zadzwonił, a Dean po prostu powiedział szefowi, że urywa się wcześniej i biegł jak na skrzydłach, czując się jak imbecyl, bo spędził w łazience kilka długich minut, próbując zmyć z siebie zapach warsztatu. A to nawet nie była randka. Cas miał stać kilka metrów od niego, obserwując go, jakby Dean był jakimś ciekawym rodzajem bakterii. Może początkowo łaknął tej uwagi, którą Castiel mu dawał bez żadnych dodatkowych warunków, ale wczoraj dostarczono mu obraz, który teraz wisiał nad jego łóżkiem i nawet teraz nie miał jak uciec przez Casem.

Nie był nawet pewien czy chciał.

Wsunął się do studia, czując się trochę nieswojo. Castiel stał do niego bokiem, pewnie nieświadom jego obecności. Miał ochotę odchrząknąć, żeby dać znać, że już się pojawił, ale Balthazar dotykał właśnie obrazu, który Cas malował jako ostatni, kiedy tutaj był. I Dean wiedział, że jego twarz była pierwszą rzeczą, którą Castiel skończył, ponieważ zależało mu na uchwyceniu jakiejś szczególnej emocji. Nie widział w tym sensu, bo mimo wszystko nie sądził, aby potrafił wykrzesać z siebie więcej niż Sam. Jego brat był jak otwarta księga. Może potrafiłby też płakać na zawołanie.

Ten obraz to jednak były emocje Deana i jego twarz. A Balthazar dotykał wszystkich tych miejsc, gdzie pędzel Castiela zostawił grubsze warstwy farby.

\- Zostaw to – warknął.

Balthazar podskoczył i odwrócił się w jego stronę zszokowany, a potem na jego twarz wypełzł nieprzyjemny uśmiech. Castiel wydawał się zdziwiony, ale szybko opanował się i wrócił do swojej zwykłej obojętności, która zaczynała Deana irytować tylko bardziej. Może nawet niechęć była lepsza niż nic. Balthazar w końcu dostawał swoje emocje, nawet jeśli były negatywne.

\- Och, czyż to nie Dick – powiedział dupek z silnym brytyjskim akcentem, który zapewne uwielbiali wszyscy.

Dean nie był jego fanem. Podobnie jak herbaty. Bóg w jakimś celu stworzył kawę i należało zawierzyć się jej magicznej mocy.

\- Dean – poprawił go, chociaż był pewien, że mężczyzna zrobił to specjalnie. – Przyszedłem nie w porę? – spytał Casa.

\- Nie, ależ skąd. Balthazar właśnie wychodził – poinformował go Castiel.

Facet jednak nawet nie drgnął i nadal stał koło płótna, na której widniała jego podobizna. Nie był pewien nawet dlaczego go to tak irytowało. Może ta cała pogadanka o emocjach i uczuciach faktycznie do niego docierała zamieniając go w rozdygotaną, wrażliwą kupkę gówna, która chodziłaby z Sam i Jo na te wszystkie kulturalne bzdety, gdzie musiałby się uzewnętrzniać na temat wierszy i rzeźb. Wystarczył mu jeden wernisaż. I dziękował Bogu, że Castiel był na tyle uprzejmy, że zaprosił jego brata oraz Jo. Sam twierdził, że bilety były nie do zdobycia i jeden z jego wykładowców już nawiązał do ich przypadkowego spotkania. Cas mógł pomóc Sammy'emu w karierze nie robiąc w zasadzie nic. Po prosut będąc. Nie był pewien jak się z tym czuł, ponieważ przychyliłby bratu nieba, gdyby tylko mógł. Dlatego pracował po kilka godzin dziennie dłużej, bo potrzebowali pieniędzy. Jego mała pensja nie mogła jednak zastąpić znajomości.

\- Wyciągnąłeś z niego szlachetne rysy – powiedział Balthazar. – Następny wernisaż na pewno będzie równie udany jak ten. Nie mogę doczekać się, kiedy będę fotografował twoje obrazy. Sięgasz coraz dalej Castielu – rzucił facet.

\- Pewnie, że tak, bo Cas świetnie maluje – wtrącił pospiesznie.

Najchętniej pomógłby facetowi wyjść, ale to przekroczyłoby wszystkie granice. Castiel nie używał przemocy. Nie podnosił nawet głosu. Dean nie słyszał go krzyczącego nawet do słuchawki, chociaż Anna wyciągała z niego różne instynkty. Zawsze się opanowywał.

\- Cas – podchwycił Balthazar, tonem, który wcale mu się nie podobał.

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj – powiedział spokojnie Castiel. – Sądziłem, że się spieszysz.

\- Ja? – zaśmiał się Balthazar. – Mam dla ciebie cały czas tego świata – ciągnął dalej mężczyzna, ewidentnie rozbawiony napięciem, które wisiało w powietrzu.

Dotknął obrazu jeszcze raz, ponieważ mógł, a Dean obserwował go z bezradną wściekłością. Nie był pewien dlaczego ważnym było, aby Balthazar zniknął, ale zawsze ufał swoim instynktom. Cas wydawał się równie spięty co on, ale nie ruszał się, uparcie pozostając na swoim miejscu.

\- Liczę, że zadzwonisz – rzucił Balthazar mijając ich.

\- Licz dalej – mruknął pod nosem Dean.

Balthazar nie mógł tego słyszeć, ale spojrzał na niego z pewną pogardą, kiedy dostrzegał te wszystkie niedoskonałości, których Dean nie dostrzegł wcześniej. Mógł się ogolić, ale dzisiaj to nie był ten dzień. Jego ubrania były wygniecione od szafki w której trzymał je przez kilka godzin, kiedy pracował. Doskonale znał te spojrzenia. Kobieta, która odbierała swojego lexusa dzisiejszego ranka, patrzyła na nich dokładnie tak samo.

Pasował tutaj jak pięść do oka, ale Cas malował właśnie jego i Balthazar nie miał prawa do dotykania jego emocji, nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o macanie płótna.

Mężczyzna zszedł na dół, zostawiając ich samych. Castiel nie odwrócił się nawet w jego stronę, kiedy podszedł do obrazu natychmiast skupiając się tylko na nim, chociaż Dean wyczuwał bardziej niż dostrzegał, że Cas był wzburzony. Emocja, która pojawiała się tylko w kontekście Balthazara.

\- Kiepskie zerwanie? – spytał, opadając na jedno z krzeseł.

Castiel nie próbował nawet udawać, że nie wiedział o czym Dean wspominał.

\- Kiepski związek, ale to już przeszłość. Nie ma znaczenia – stwierdził Cas, co było śmieszne, bo mężczyzna wymagał od niego niczego innego tylko rozgrzebywania się w dawnych czasach.

Odnosił wrażenie, że Castiel znał lepiej dzieciństwo jego i Sama od Bobby'ego, który dzielił ten czas z Ellen. Zajmowali się nimi na zmianę, więc wiedzieli jedynie połowę. Cas jednak nie ograniczał się jedynie do miłych rzeczy. Dean opowiedział mu więc o pierwszym zawodzie miłosnym Sama, chociaż przecież te uczucia nie należały do niego. Irytowało go jednak, że dziewczyna zakpiła z jego brata tylko dlatego, że mieszkali u Bobby'ego nieopodal starego wysypiska. Gdyby nie Singer, Dean nie zdobyłby żadnego zawodu. Nie interesowało go zbyt wiele, a samochody stały się idealnym rozwiązaniem, więc postanowił zostać mechanikiem i nie żałował tego nigdy.

Płacili dobrze, a Sam miał możliwość studiowania.

\- Więc wernisaż – rzucił Dean, nie wiedząc za bardzo co w ogóle powiedzieć.

\- Cieszę się, że się pojawiłeś. Wiem, że to nie jest twój element – odparł Cas i nie chciał go urazić, ale to bolało tym bardziej, ponieważ taki był po prostu fakt.

Castiel miał tendencje do wolnego wypowiadania swoich myśli. Deana cieszyłoby to, gdyby nie to, że zawsze czuł się przez to przystawiony do ściany.

\- Było miło – odparł, drapiąc się nerwowo po karku.

Cas odłożył pędzel i spojrzał na niego uważniej.

\- Coś nie tak? – spytał mężczyzna wprost.

Dean nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.

\- Nie tak? Twój były… - zaczął i urwał, ponieważ nie miał prawa się wtrącać.

\- Balthazar nie ma znaczenia – stwierdził Cas. – Powiedział ci coś nieprzyjemnego? – zaniepokoił się.

Dean wzruszył ramionami, ponieważ w zasadzie nie rozmawiali z Balthazarem za wiele. Nie chodziło o to co facet mówił, ale jak się zachowywał. Wiedział, że nie pasował do tego świata, w którym obracał się Cas, ale to towarzystwo stanowiło cel również Sama i dotarło to do niego dopiero, kiedy jego brat wypowiedział jakieś mądre zdanie na temat jakiegoś malarza. On znał tylko tego faceta, który sam obciął sobie ucho. I to tylko ze słyszenia.

Sam miał odejść już niebawem i ta myśl przerażała go. Dean nie mógł towarzyszyć mu podczas takich spotkań. Może Jo bała się zmian, ponieważ zdawała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Sammy był od nich lepszy. Oboje nie pasowali. I mieli skończyć, zapijając się we dwójkę w jakimś obskurnym barze.

Cas obserwował go tym razem bardziej zmartwiony niż zainteresowany. Dean prawie czekał, aż mężczyzna wróci do swojego płótna, ale zamiast tego zdjął obraz ze sztalug i rozłożył całkiem nowe ramy. Pracował w ciszy i skupieniu, nie pytając i nie drążąc co było czymś całkiem nowym i przyjemnym.

\- Co powiedziałbyś, gdybyśmy jutro zaczęli pierwsze próby do aktu? – spytał wprost Castiel. – Oczywiście, jeśli się zgodzisz.

\- Miałbym się rozebrać? – rzucił trochę zaskoczony.

Nie spodziewał się, że Cas zainteresuje się akurat czymś podobnym. Sammy cały czas żartował, że w końcu wyląduje nago na jakimś stołku, ale obaj sądzili, że to pozostanie na etapie kpin. Jego brat odmawiał udziału w wystawie, na której pojawiłyby się jakiekolwiek akty z nim w roli głównej. Osobiście też protestowałby, więc zawarli małą umowę.

\- Jeśli ci przeszkadza… - zaczął Cas.

Jeszcze niedawno zakpiłby, że czekał na to od kilku tygodni. Nagość nie była dla niego problemem, ale wspomnienie Balthazara dotykającego obrazu Casa niepokoiła go. Mieli to zobaczyć inni ludzie. Ktoś miał kupić obraz, na którym siedział nago jak go Bóg stworzył. Nie był do końca pewien dlaczego nagle zaczęło go to krępować.

Miał ochotę obrócić to w żart, ale Castiel wpatrywał się w niego tymi wielkimi niebieskimi oczami.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał w końcu. – Ktoś będzie to oglądał.

\- Nie zobaczą twojej twarzy – zapewnił go Cas.

Widział akty w internecie. Wiedział jak Castiel przeważnie malował i nie można było rozpoznać ciał ani twarzy modeli. A jednak on cały czas wiedziałby, że każdy z tych obrazów przedstawiał tego. I uderzyło go to ze zdwojoną siłą, kiedy Balthazar dotykał powierzchni płótna, jakby miał do tego prawo.

\- Ale ja będę wiedział – powiedział.

\- Tak – odparł Cas, obserwując go nadal.

Jeśli liczył na jakiekolwiek wskazówki czy pomoc, nie nadeszła. Castiel pozostał niewzruszony. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle sądził, że stanie się coś niezwykłego. Ludzie zachowywali się inaczej, kiedy byli kochankowie byli w pobliżu. Były chwile, kiedy sądził, że Cas był biseksualny, ale mężczyzna miał w sobie pewną namiętność. I Dean sądził nawet, że coś się między nimi zawiązywało. Nie rozmawiał tak wiele jeszcze z nikim. Może nawet Sam nie znał wszystkich jego tajemnic. Na pewno jego brat nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ich życie mogło przybrać zupełnie inny obrót, gdyby Bobby nie zdecydował się jednak zabrać ich do siebie. Mogli zostać rozdzieleni. Pomoc społeczna tylko czekała, aż ich opiekunom powinie się noga i dlatego od dnia zaginięcia ojca Dean był każdego dnia w szkole.

A nie cierpiał tego miejsca.

\- Nie zmuszam cię, tylko pytam – uściślił Castiel. – Jeśli się zdecydujesz…

\- A jeśli odmówię, znajdziesz kogoś innego? – spytał wprost.

Cas wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Te obrazy są o tobie – odparł mężczyzna, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Czyli nie – stwierdził Dean, odpowiadając sobie samemu. – A chcesz namalować mnie nago? – zainteresował się.

Cas zbił usta w wąską kreskę, co było czymś nowym.

\- Nie musisz być nago – rzucił mężczyzna. – Chciałbym mieć obraz, na którym masz mniej warstw. Inaczej zachowujemy się, kiedy jesteśmy pozbawieni osłony jaką pozornie dają nam ubrania. Społeczeństwo oblekło nas w tkaniny. Chowamy się pod nimi jak pod maskami. Nie zmieniają jednak tego kim jesteśmy. Chcę zobaczyć jak zachowasz się, kiedy będziesz nago.

Dean zaśmiał się, chociaż wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszedł mu dreszcz.

\- Jak zachowuję się nago? – zakpił.

Cas spojrzał na niego ostro. Nie powiedział więc ani słowa więcej.


	7. Chapter 7

Miał ochotę powiedzieć Sammy'emu o akcie, ale to oznaczałoby podjęcie tematu nagości, a od czasu ich rozmowy o pszczółkach i kwiatkach, jego brat nie chciał od niego rad w kwestii stosunków damsko-męskich. Może faktycznie twierdzenie, że nie musiał zamieszkiwać na pierwszej stokrotce, z którą się zaprzyjaźni, nie było do końca na miejscu, ale przecież wyszło im obu na dobre.

Prawie zadzwonił do Jo, ponieważ jeśli nie Sam – Harvelle jako jedyna go rozumiała. Koniec końców jednak stanął bez ubrania w łazience i spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. Wiedział jak wygląda i był z tego dumny. Jego mięśnie nie były jednymi z tych, które wyćwiczył na siłowni. Zdobył je jednak ciężką pracą w warsztacie. Jego ciało nie było szczupłe i długie, ale nie nazwałby się również krępym. Był proporcjonalny i wiedział, że ludzie doceniali to, ponieważ zakres jego ruchu był znakomity do każdej pozycji seksualnej. I czerpał z tego, kiedy tylko mógł.

Nie był pewien co Cas chciał w nim dostrzec, ale nagość nie krępowała go. Może miałby problem, gdyby patrzył na niego ktoś, kto nie pociągałby jego samego. Gdy Sam znajdował się w tym samym pokoju, odmawiał zsunięcia bokserek nawet po to, aby dostać zastrzyk w pośladek. Były pewne granice między braćmi i u nich wyznaczała je linia majtek.

Nie musiał zastanawiać się wiele. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru wysłał pojedynczego smsa do Casa, mówiąc, że mężczyzna powinien przygotowywać wszystko do kolejnej wspólnej sesji. Nie był pewien czy będzie świecił tyłkiem, czy jak na zdjęciach, które widział w sieci, zostanie obwinięty prześcieradłem. Nijak nie był podobny do tych modeli, szczupłych, o jasnej skórze niepoznaczonej przez czas. Jego ciało posiadało swoje blizny od mniejszych czy większych wypadków, które zdarzały się w warsztacie. Kilka bójek, które stoczył w obronie siebie i Sama, odbiło się na jego rękach, które były szorstkie nie tylko od wewnętrznej strony. Cas przyglądał mu się zawsze z pewną fascynacją, ale Dean zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że każda niedoskonałość na nim interesowała mężczyznę. I nie był pewien jak się z tym czuje.

Wspiął się zatem na piętro do studia nerwowo rozglądając wokół, ale nic się nie zmieniło w pomieszczeniu. Sztalugi stały na środku pomieszczenia z nowym płótnem, które nie było jeszcze tknięte farbą. Podkład musiał już wyschnąć, bo powierzchnia nie błyszczała wilgocią.

Cas uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie jak podczas każdego powitania.

\- Dean – powiedział mężczyzna.

\- Cas – odparł, czując się tylko bardziej zdenerwowanym.

\- Nie musisz tego robić – zapewnił go Castiel.

Ostatni raz kolana uginały się tak pod nim, kiedy zamierzał rozdziewiczyć Katie Samuels na tylnej kanapie Impali. Była pierwszą i ostatnią laską, która dotknęła jego fiuta. Seks później stał się łatwiejszy i o wiele przyjemniejszy, kiedy odkrył, że mięśnie tyłka są tak cudownie ciasne.

Miał ochotę zrobić mały striptiz, ponieważ Cas był tak sztywny i chciał sprawdzić czy cokolwiek ruszyłoby tego faceta. Jego palce jednak trzęsły się, kiedy odpinał guziki swojej koszuli. To nie był czas na takie zabawy. Nie znajdował żadnego sposobu, aby pokryć swoje zdenerwowanie, ale wiedział, że Castiel nigdy nie zakpiłby z niego. Ironia nie była czymś, czego mężczyzna używał nawet jako żartu. Cas wydawał się niezdolny do atakowania kogokolwiek, chociaż jego uwagi czasami były tak celne, że trafiały w serce. Może dlatego obawiał się jego pierwszych słów, bo wiedział, że byłyby czystą prawdą, której nie mógłby przeinaczyć dla własnych potrzeb.

\- Gdzie mnie chcesz? – spytał, skopując buty.

W pomieszczeniu było zbyt jasno, ale skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie uprawiał seksu w świetle dnia czy nawet publicznie. Jednak nie to planowali i nie znał zasad. Nie był w swoim elemencie – jak nazywał go Cas.

\- Rób to co uważasz za słuszne – polecił mu mężczyzna. – Jeśli chcesz usiąść, krzesło jest twoje. Ściągnij płótna z sofy, jeśli tam będzie ci wygodniej.

To jak zawsze wcale nie pomogło. Zsunął z siebie spodnie, spoglądając na Castiela, ale mężczyzna wydawał się niewzruszony. Starał sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co widział w internecie. Każda z tych prac miała coś w sobie, ale żadna nie pasowała do Castiela. Nadal nie wiedział czego szukał mężczyzna, bo dokopanie się do uczuć Deana Winchestera nie udało się ani jednej z wielu pedagog szkolnych. Cas nie miał szans już w przedbiegach.

Jego penis był tylko w połowie twardy, pewnie z nerwów. Ciśnienie jego krwi podniosło się nieznacznie i miał wrażenie, że nie tylko on zaczynał odczuwać napięcie w studiu. Cas nie patrzył już na niego tak beznamiętnie jak wcześniej. I to musiało mieć coś wspólnego z jego nagością. To dało mu odrobinę więcej pewności siebie. Wyprostował się, odrzucając bieliznę na kupkę ubrań. Jego ręce zwisały luźno wzdłuż ciała, kiedy zastanawiał się co dalej. Podłoga w studiu była przyjemnie ciepła, więc mógł stać do woli długo. Możliwe, że Cas dostosował temperaturę do jego potrzeb i stanu rozebrania, bo nie czuł chłodnych powiewów na skórze.

\- Więc… - zaczął, nerwowo zerkając na sofę.

Mógł okryć się prześcieradłem, co byłoby głupie, bo już rozebrał się do naga. Cas widział go całego, więc ucieczka nie miała sensu.

\- Wahasz się? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Hej, to nie moje pierwsze rodeo – starał się zażartować, ale Cas odgiął głowę w bok jak zawsze, kiedy próbował wyczytać coś więcej.

\- Pierwszy raz cię ktoś maluje – powiedział Castiel.

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

\- Nie pierwszy raz jestem goły – prychnął jednak.

\- Kontekst jest inny. Widzę, że jesteś spięty – odparł Cas. – Seks jest łatwiejszy? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Przynajmniej wiem, co robię – zaśmiał się i nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek rumienił się tak mocno, a jednak jego policzki płonęły.

Nie był pewien co byłoby gorsze teraz. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, aby ktokolwiek widział jego nie wzwiedzionego fiuta. Przeważnie, kiedy się rozbierał, byli w połowie gry. Teraz jednak stał nagi jak go Bóg stworzył i miał wrażenie, że podniecanie się Casem, stojącym tylko o kilka kroków od niego nie było rozsądne. Mężczyzna dawał tak sprzeczne sygnały, że Dean nie wiedział na ile zainteresowany był nim, jako _nim_ , a nie modelem do swoich obrazów. Nie chciał się ośmieszyć, wystawiając na świat twardego fiuta bez wyraźnego powodu jak cholerny nastolatek, którym nie był.

Sofa wydawała się zła, podobnie jak krzesło. Nie chciał obracać się bokiem, ponieważ nie był jednym z tych szczupłych chłopaczków, którzy przeważnie pozowali w szkołach.

\- Jestem mężczyzną – powiedział z pewnością w głosie. – Postoję – zdecydował, ale nadal wydawało mu się to nienaturalne.

Jego ręce zacisnęły się w pięści, kiedy starał się uspokoić pod czujnym spojrzeniem Casa. A potem opuścił głowę w dół, ponieważ tak najłatwiej było uciec. Jego ciało spięło się, chociaż nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Rozłożył ciężar na obu nogach, trochę zaskoczony, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że palce jego stóp z tej perspektywy wyglądały dziwnie.

Przynajmniej nie miał dwóch kajaków jak Sammy.

\- Doskonały – westchnął Cas albo to była halucynacja. – Zostań tak, jeśli możesz – poprosił go mężczyzna i Dean usłyszał dobrze znane dźwięki pędzla skrobiącego po desce z rozrobionymi farbami.

Nie podniósł głowy, oddychając równomiernie. Nie był pewien z jaką dokładnością Cas zamierzał odtworzyć jego anatomię. Mężczyzna do tej pory skłaniał się bardziej ku rozmazanym kształtom, ale Dean wiedział, że Castiel potrafi też o wiele więcej. Trafił na starsze prace Casa trochę wcześniej i był oczarowany precyzją, z jaką mężczyzna odtwarzał świat, który widział swoimi oczami. Brakowało tam emocji, które obecnie wmalowywał w płótno, ale Dean nie był wybredny.

\- Jeśli się zmęczysz, powiedz. Przerwiemy na chwilę – rzucił Cas pospiesznie takim tonem, jakby był zdziwiony, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej.

I Dean poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, bo to oznaczało, że wybił mężczyznę z jego stałego rytmu na tę jedną chwilę.

\- Tylko stoję – odparł. – Myślę, że sobie poradzę.

\- Twoje mięśnie są dość napięte – przypomniał mu Castiel.

\- Jestem przyzwyczajony do ciężkiej pracy – stwierdził, starając się nie wzruszać przy tym ramionami.

Kiedy odpowiedź nie nadeszła był prawie pewien, że Cas skinął w jego stronę głową.

ooo

Prawie nie rozmawiali, odkąd zdjął z siebie ubranie. Przez kolejne trzy dni Cas malował w ciszy, co nie było znowuż tak niezwykłe. Mężczyzna jednak poprzednio zadawał mu pytania. Najpierw rozmawiali, zanim decydował, że zacznie maczać pędzel w tych śmierdzących roztworach. Ten zapach prawie przesiąknął jego skórę jak smar, którego drugiego dnia nie zdążył z siebie zmyć, ale Castiel uznał, że to też doskonałość.

\- Nie chcesz o nic spytać? – zdziwił się Dean, kiedy cisza się przedłużała.

\- A chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć? – zainteresował się Cas.

W jego głowie nie panowała przyjemna pustka. Myślał o Samie i Jo, ale ten temat przewijał się od samego początku. Druga myśl, która opanowała go ostatnio była jeszcze mniej przyjemna. Nie wyszedł do klubu od kilku tygodni. Nie zaliczył nikogo odkąd poznał Casa. Jego popołudnia były zajęte co prawda, ale to była słaba wymówka. Miał jeszcze wieczory i niektóre weekendy. Czasami do warsztatu wpadali geje. Wystaczyłoby pstryknąć palcami i na zapleczu dostałby coś więcej niż zapłatę za serwis. Nie myślał jednak o seksie i nie wiedział co z tym zrobić.

\- Nie – zdecydował.

Cas nie powiedział ani słowa, ale Dean czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Czasami odnosił wrażenie, że jest w stanie śledzić wzrok Castiela na swoim ciele. Mężczyzna przeważnie skupiał się na jego ramionach i klatce piersiowej. Czasami jego stopy i łydki były celem tych spojrzeń, ale bywały też nieliczne momenty, że Cas spoglądał na jego krocze. I nigdy nie mówili o tym.

Może Castiel widział dziesiątki nagich ludzi takich jak on. Ta myśl również nie była przyjemna. Chciał mieć znaczenie, co było śmieszne, bo liczyły się tylko obrazy. I były znakomite.

Czasami łapał się wieczorami na tym, że śledził linie na pracy, którą dostał i wisiała nad jego łóżkiem. Nie nazwałby tej dwójki ludzi kochankami. Im dłużej przyglądał się obrazowi tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jedna i ta sama osoba. Może wychodziła z mężczyzny jego druga natura albo w koncepcji przeciwnych sił, Cas chciał pokazać ich naturę. Dean nie był dobry w interpretacji.

Spiął się, kiedy chłodniejszy powiew zatrzymał się na jego skórze. Spojrzał w kierunku drzwi do studia i zamarł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Balthazar stał w progu, przyglądając mu się z krzywym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Nie zakrył się tylko dlatego, że to wywołałoby tylko silniejsze rozbawienie u mężczyzny. Poza tym Dean nie miał się czego wstydzić i chociaż ten pieprzony Brytyjczyk uważał się za lepszego, spodziewał się, że pod tymi ubraniami nie działo się wiele.

\- Balthazar – warknął Cas.

\- Wpadłem z wizytą – odparł mężczyzna i próbował wsunąć się do środka, ale Castiel zagrodził mu przejście, odcinając go skutecznie od Deana.

Wyglądało na to, że Cas go bronił, a przynajmniej jego godności i odczuwał z tego powodu chorą satysfakcję.

\- Na dół – rzucił Castiel, prawie popychając wyższego od siebie faceta.

Dean był pewien, że palce Casa zostawiły na drogiej koszuli Balthazara ślady farby, których usunięcie nie było możliwe. I to też sprawiało mu radość. Balthazar ubierał się w jakieś chorobliwie drogie ubrania. Cas nie miał takiej potrzeby obnoszenia się ze swoimi pieniędzmi, chociaż również musiał mieć ich sporo, skoro stać go było na malowanie przez rok bez obawiania się o jedzenie i rachunki.

Obwinął się kocem, ponieważ nie chciał tego przegapić. Już na schodach słyszał podniesione głosy i nie sądził, że Castiel był zdolny do krzyku, ale najwyraźniej przerywanie mu w pracy było karygodne.

\- Nie chcę cię tutaj! – warknął Cas.

Dean miał ochotę dodać 'tylko tak trzymaj, stary', ale nie byli na meczu futbolowym, a Castiel nie był rozgrywającym. Sammy nienawidził zresztą transparentów i dopingu z jego strony, więc istniała szansa, że Cas również nie doceniłby wsparcia.

\- Kolejny model – zakpił Balthazar.

\- Nie twoja sprawa – rzucił Cas. – Nie jesteśmy razem i nie będziemy.

\- Na wernisażu nie robiłeś takich trudności – przypomniał mu facet.

\- Na wernisażu nie dałeś mi wyboru. Nie przypominam sobie, abym cię zapraszał – warknął Castiel.

\- Anna to zrobiła – odparł Balthazar. – Kulturalnie byłoby, gdybyś pamiętał sam o zaproszeniu na wystawę poprzednią muzę. O obecnej nie zapomniałeś – prychnął facet i Dean zamarł w połowie schodów.

Nie tego się spodziewał.

\- I nie zapominajmy, że podarowałeś mu obraz, na którym jestem – zakpił Balthazar. – Wie o tym? Wie, że wiszę w jego zapyziałym mieszkanku? Poza tym, dałeś mechanikowi obraz za trzydzieści tysięcy. Coś ty sobie myślał? Sądzisz, że trzyma go jeszcze czy wylądował już jako podpałka w jego grillu? A może sprzedał go za jedną setną wartości jak ostatni idiota, którym jest – prychnął Balthazar.

\- Jako jedyny wiedział na to co patrzy – warknął Cas. – I te obrazy nie mają żadnej wartości. Już nie – dodał z pewnością w głosie mężczyzna. – Pamiętaj, że widzę cię.

Nie brzmiało to jak groźba, ale Balthazar spiął się i zrobił krok do tyłu, jakby dostał w twarz. Dean nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku. Nie widział twarzy Casa, ale był pewien, że jego oczy nie mają już tego odcieniu spokojnego błękitu, który go tak fascynował. Plecy mężczyzny były wyprostowane i całe jego ciało krzyczało, że był w stanie stawić opór każdemu.

Cas wspominał o kiepskim związku i Dean przypominał sobie, że obrazy, które widział na wernisażu niepokoiły go odrobinę. Wszystko było zamazane, a emocje były niejasne. A nie powinny. Lubił swój świat klarowny. Jeśli Cas malował to co czuł albo jak widział kogoś, nie mógł się doczekać, aby zobaczyć jego obecne prace.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam popatrzył na niego, jakby wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Może Dean zdradził się tym, że siedział na podłodze w swoim pokoju, przyglądając się obrazowi, który powiesił nad łóżkiem. Powinien był się mocniej nad tym zastanowić, zanim wbił gwóźdź, ponieważ Jo się na tym nie znała i w jego ścianie było teraz kilka dziur od młotka, które przykrywało na szczęście płótno. Dean miał jednak ochotę ściągnąć ten obraz.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego taką różnicę robił mu fakt, że pozował do niego Balthazar. Nie lubił jednak faceta, ale obraz namalowany przez Casa był piękny i nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Poza tym odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że obaj rozumieli się właśnie w związku z tą pracą, jakby tylko oni potrafili rozszyfrować co widzą. Może nie tyle, co Castiel chciał namalować, ale raczej jaki był efekt końcowy. Cas miał wizje, ale one często wyrywały się spod kontroli. Emocje zmieniały się w czasie, a je właśnie Castiel uchwycał.

Sam stanął w progu jego sypialni i zaplótł dłonie na piersi. Dean wiedział jakie pytanie zostanie mu zadane, ale nie był pewien czy wszystko jest w porządku. W zasadzie nie wiedział również, co było nie tak na pierwszym miejscu.

\- Ten obraz jest wart trzydzieści kawałków – powiedział, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

\- Cholera – wyrwało się Samowi. – Wiedziałem, że Cas jest dobry, ale… - urwał jego brat.

Dean westchnął.

\- Pozował do niego Balthazar – dodał.

Sam tym razem zachował milczenie, chociaż Dean wyczuwał nawet stąd jego spięcie.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego teraz wydaje się inny – przyznał, czując się trochę bezradnie.

\- To sztuka. Nikt nic nie wie – odparł Sam i pewnie chciał go pocieszyć. – Cas ci wczoraj powiedział?

\- Balthazar przyszedł i słyszałem jak się kłócili – wyjaśnił, nie wstydząc się nawet, że podsłuchiwał. – Trzydzieści tysięcy. Balthazar sądził, że go sprzedałem albo potraktowałem jako podpałkę pod grilla.

\- Jest dupkiem – stwierdził Sam.

\- Może powinienem go sprzedać. Utrzymamy się za to przez rok. Mógłbyś rzucić pracę w bibliotece – powiedział całkiem szczerze, ponieważ ta myśl chodziła po jego głowie.

Podłoga zaskrzypiała pod stopami Sama.

\- Co pomyślałby o tym Cas? – spytał jego brat.

Dean miał ochotę powiedzieć, że to nie miało znaczenia. Potrzebowali cholernych pieniędzy, a nie zarabiał trzydziestu tysięcy w ciągu jednego dnia. A mógłby. To pozwoliłoby im zachować spokój na kilka kolejnych miesięcy o ile nie na cały rok. Nawet gdyby nie zrobiliby remontu tego mieszkania, mieliby na czynsz na bardzo długo. Bobby starał się im pomagać, ale nie chcieli, aby utrzymywał ich teraz, kiedy stanęli na nogi. Dean miał w planach spłacić jego i Ellen. Może Jo chciałaby iść na studia w przyszłości. Nie utrzymałby ich obojga – Sama i Jo w jednym czasie, ale jego brat już w zasadzie kończył.

\- Nie wiem czy chcę Balthazara nad moim łóżkiem – odparł całkiem szczerze.

\- To na pewno Balthazar? – spytał Sam.

\- Tak. Balthazar pozował Casowi – powiedział, starając się zachować spokój.

Nie miał powodu do cholernej zazdrości.

\- Nie, nie o to mi chodzi – westchnął Sam. – To Balthazar czy to co Castiel widział w Balthazarze? – spytał.

Dean nie dostrzegał różnicy, ale Sam mógł mieć rację. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na obraz, chociaż znał go na pamięć.

\- Jeśli to wyobrażenie o nim, to nie ma szans odzyskać Casa – stwierdził.

\- Teraz to coś zmienia? – spytał Sam ciekawie.

Dean wzruszył ramionami, chociaż znał już odpowiedź na to pytanie.

ooo

Castiel czekał na niego jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. Dean zaczął się rozbierać bez chwili wahania, ale ten jeden raz rozpinając koszulę podszedł do sztalug, chcąc zobaczyć co mają do tej pory. Cas nie próbował ukryć swojej pracy, ale obserwował go jak zawsze, spijając z jego twarzy wszelkie reakcje.

Dean nie rozpoznał siebie – to przede wszystkim przyszło mu do głowy, kiedy spoglądał na linie i krzywizny. Castiel używał ciemnych barw, ale całość nie wyglądała na mroczną, co zaskoczyło go niemal od razu. Zawsze sądził, że jeśli ktokolwiek spojrzy na jego duszę, dojrzy tam sporo mroku. W końcu nie odmawiał alkoholu i Sam nawet wprost nazywał go dziwką, chociaż po części żartował. Fakty jednak pozostawały faktami i anioły na górze na pewno nie były zadowolone z tego jak się prowadził.

Cas jednak nie malował jego grzechów. Linie jego ciała wydawały się promieniować siłą, która zaskakiwała nawet jego. Na razie nie było widać wyraźnych kształtów, ale dostrzegał wyciągnięte w dół ramiona, napięte mięśnie, których zarysy wydawały się już określone ręką malarza. Jego opuszczona głowa na razie była jedynie nieforemną kulą, ale już teraz cała ta poza miała w sobie coś dziwnego.

Coś zaciskało się też wokół jego krtani i dławiło go, kiedy próbował coś powiedzieć. Jego palce odsunęły się od guzików koszuli, której nie zdążył odpiąć. Castiel spoglądał na niego ciekawie, jakby każda z jego emocji była na wagę złota, a Dean jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak nagi. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że zaraz zdejmie swoje ubranie. Po prostu patrząc na sam szkic tego obrazu dostrzegał rzeczy, które chciał zepchnąć w głąb podświadomości. Nie miał pojęcia, że jego ciało potrafiło emanować tak bardzo bólem, którego nie rozumiał. Starał się odnaleźć to źródło od lat, ale bezskutecznie.

\- Tak mnie widzisz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

W obrazie było coś uświęconego. Jeśli nie wiedziałby lepiej, uznałby, że malarz czuł szacunek do malowanej postaci i chociaż to wydawało się śmieszne, to trochę kruszyło Deana. Nigdy nie przeglądał się w niczyich oczach, chociaż sądził, że Sam widzi w nim dupkowatego brata z kompasem moralnym, którego nikt nie chciał. Nie był pewien co Cas widział w nim. Jednak miał niejasne przeczucie, że to jest ogromna pomyłka, ponieważ na pewno nie był tym kimś na obrazie.

\- Tak – odparł spokojnie Castiel, jakby nie miał żadnego powodu do zażenowania.

I on pewnie nie czuł tych wszystkich sprzecznych emocji, które targały teraz Deanem. Chciał powiedzieć mu, że Cas się mylił, ale słowa zamarły mu w ustach. A potem pojawiła się myśl, że jeszcze nikt nie widział go w ten sposób i jego serce zaczęło nieprzyjemnie szybko bić.

Castiel spoglądał na niego nadal i odnosił wrażenie, że są niemożliwie blisko. Zapach farb był ciężki, ale Dean zdążył się do niego przyzwyczaić. Podobnie do wiecznych koszul mężczyzny i jego z pozoru neutralnego wyrazu twarzy.

Nie był pewien nawet kiedy zrobił kolejny krok do przodu. Nie myślał nigdy o tym jak smakuje Castiel, ale usta mężczyzny były przyjemnie miękkie. Nie rozchyliły się jednak na jego żądanie, więc starał się jeszcze raz naprzeć na niego, zwalając wszystko na karb zaskoczenia. Castiel zapewne nie spodziewał się pocałunku. Mężczyzna jednak złapał go za ramiona i odepchnął lekko od siebie.

Dean spoglądał na niego w czystym szoku, ale Cas odsunął się pospiesznie.

\- Przepraszam, ja… - zaczął i urwał. – Nie rozumiem – westchnął w końcu.

Nie był nawet wściekły, tylko cholernie zmęczony.

\- Nie powiesz mi, że nie chcesz mnie – ciągnął dalej. – Widzę jak na mnie patrzysz – przypomniał mu.

Castiel zbił usta w wąską kreskę i jego oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie.

\- Nie rób tego – powiedział tylko mężczyzna.

\- Czego? – spytał Dean. – Nie rób czego? Niczego nie zrobiłem! Chciałem się z tobą umówić od pierwszej chwili, kiedy się spotkaliśmy. I cierpliwie pozowałem. Nawet nie próbowałem cię poderwać, ale zaprosiłeś mnie na cholerny wernisaż i miałem wrażenie, że chciałeś, żebym się tam pojawił. Tylko po jaką cholerę, Cas? – spytał. – To cię bawi? Musiałeś zauważyć, że mi się podobasz. Patrzysz na mnie cały czas i wyciągałeś ode mnie cały czas wszystkie te rzeczy z mojego życia, o których normalnie nie rozmawiam. Co to było Cas? – spytał wprost.

Nie spodziewał się bynajmniej, że mężczyzna nabierze tak niezdrowych rumieńców.

\- Sugerujesz, że cię wykorzystałem? – spytał Castiel. – To chcesz mi powiedzieć? Że zwabiłem cię tutaj, wiedząc, że jak to delikatnie ująłeś, byłeś mną zainteresowany? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, a potem z jego ust wyrwał się nerwowy śmiech, którego Dean nie słyszał nigdy wcześniej. –To naprawdę… - urwał Cas. – Trzymałem między nami dystans i niczego ci nie obiecywałem, ponieważ widzę cię Dean. A to oznacza, że wiem, że nie byłeś mną zainteresowany, tylko chciałeś mnie przelecieć. Wtedy w barze, a potem, później w mojej pracowni. A ja nie pieprzę się z przypadkowymi ludźmi – wyjaśnił mu twardo Castiel. – Nie miej do mnie pretensji, że nie wypiąłem się w twoją stronę pozwalając zrobić z sobą co tylko chcesz – warknął. – Jak wielu przede mną i pewnie wielu po mnie.

I to akurat zabolało.

\- To nie tak – odparł Dean jednak, a Cas nie mrugnął nawet okiem. – Dobra, początkowo tak, ale potem cię poznałem. Myślisz, że spędzam tyle czasu z ludźmi, których nie lubię? – spytał wprost.

\- Myślę, że nie masz przyjaciół prócz rodziny – rzucił Cas.

I to też była cholerna prawda. I to też bolało.

\- Chcę się z tobą spotykać – poinformował mężczyznę.

Cas nie wyglądał nawet na zaskoczonego.

\- Nie, nie chcesz – rzucił spokojnie Castiel. – Wydaje ci się, że spotkałeś wyzwanie, więc je podejmujesz, ale ja nie jestem kimś, kogo możesz zdobyć, bo jest trudniejszym niż zwykle podrywem. Nie jestem twoim podrywem – poinformował go twardo. – Nie chcesz związku, Dean – ciągnął dalej. – Wiesz kogo jeszcze widzę, kiedy patrzę na ciebie? Przerażonego nastolatka, który cały czas opowiada o tym, że jego ojciec wróci. Jest zaginiony od dziesięciu lat. Uznano go za zmarłego…

\- Zamknij się – warknął i tym razem dobra stara złość wróciła w pełnej sile. – Niczego o nas nie wiesz.

\- Wiem, że Sam już ruszył, ale ty zawsze zostaniesz w tym miejscu – odparł Cas. – Patrzę na ciebie i wiem, że nie pozwoliłeś się nigdy wziąć, bo musiałbyś się przyznać do tego, że jesteś gejem. To byłoby coś ostatecznego, czyż nie Dean? Co powiedziałby twój ojciec, gdyby wrócił? Nigdy mu nie powiedziałeś i nie powiesz, ale czekasz, bo może kiedy on wróci znajdziesz sobie żonę i spłodzisz dzieci tak jak twój młodszy idealny brat – warknął Castiel. – Dlatego się nie wiążesz i dlatego nie spotykasz się z ludźmi. Po co? Skoro plan jest inny? Skoro nie czujesz się dobrze z tym kim jesteś sam? Nie udawaj, że zmieniłeś zasady gry, że szukasz kogoś na stałe. To na pewno będzie świetny lep na facetów i może pozwolą ci się po raz kolejny przelecieć z nadzieją, że jednak tym razem zadzwonisz, ale ja nie będę jednym z nich – uprzedził go Cas.

\- Niczego o mnie nie wiesz – powtórzył uparcie.

\- Wiem o tobie dostatecznie wiele – odparł Cas. – Wiem, że nie pozwolisz nikomu zbliżyć się do siebie w ten sposób, bo nie chcesz się czuć kochany. Zastanów się nad tym chociaż przez sekundę. Kogo karzesz? Aż tak bardzo źle czujesz się z tym, że jesteś gejem? Sądzisz, że Bóg cię nie kocha? – pytał mężczyzna.

Dłonie Deana same zawinęły się w pięści, ale nie był w stanie ich podnieść. Cas patrzył na niego dalej tym razem z rumieńcami na twarzy i nie znosił tego widoku.

\- Jesteś dupkiem – poinformował go.

\- Bo nie pozwoliłem ci się przelecieć i złamać mi serca? – spytał bez chwili wahania Castiel.

I Dean nie miał już na to żadnej odpowiedzi.

ooo

Sam wydawał się zaskoczony jego wcześniejszym powrotem, ale Dean zamknął się w pokoju, zanim jego brat zdążył otworzyć usta. Miał wrażenie, że ściany wokół niego zaciskają się, co nie było przyjemne. Wybiegł więc z pomieszczenia, zanim nawet usiadł na łóżku. Sam podniósł się z kanapy, ale nie zagrodził mu drogi, co było pewnym błogosławieństwem, bo nie był pewien, co zrobiłby, gdyby musiał wywalczyć sobie wyjście.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał jego brat.

\- Muszę się przejechać. Nie czekaj na mnie dzisiaj – rzucił.

Planował pojechać do baru, ponieważ nie był tam od tygodni. Nie spał z nikim tak długo, że prawie zapominał o smaku ust i cudzym zaroście drapiącym jego policzki. Skóra Castiela był przyjemnie gładka i nie chciał o niej myśleć. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co Cas powiedział mu, bo niestety jak wszystko – to też była prawda. Castiel patrzył i widział, co powinno go odstraszyć, ale pierwszy raz miał nadzieję, że ktoś zobaczy w nim coś więcej i teraz tego żałował.

Zaparkował pod barem, zastanawiając się kogo zastanie w środku. Podrywanie nigdy nie przychodziło mu z trudnością. Miał usta, które obiecywały wiele nawet kiedy się nie otwierały. Kiedyś przeklinał swój wygląd, ale od pewnego czasu stał się jego atutem i teraz miał wrażenie, że to wszystko było tak potwornie puste.

Co gorsza prócz mieszkania, baru i pracy nie było innych miejsc, do których mógłby się udać w środku nocy. Nie miał przyjaciół. Nie byli na takiej stopie nawet z chłopakami z pracy. Od pewnego czasu dom Castiela też się stał bezpieczną przystanią, ale ta droga miała pozostać zamknięta.

Odpalił silnik Impali, wsłuchując się w cudowne dźwięki, które wydawał i po prostu pojechał przed siebie.


	9. Chapter 9

Nie był pewien jak długo jeździł po mieście bez celu, ale każda próba wymazania z głowy wszystkiego, co się stało, nie udawała się. Miał wrażenie, że uderzył w niego pociąg i to nie pierwszy raz. Odkąd poznał Castiela jego życie się zmieniło i nie chodziło tylko o to, że został zaproszony na cholerny wernisaż, ale przede wszystkim patrzył na życie trochę inaczej. I znał faceta na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że czegoś takiego powinien był się spodziewać już od dawna.

Cas patrzył i widział. Nic mu nie umykało. Cas wiedział o miłości Sama i Jo, ponieważ mu o tym opowiedział, ale sam wygłówkował jak bardzo nieswojo czuł się Dean z tą dwójką. Nie był pewien czy chodziło mu o to, że chciałby szczęścia dla brata, czy o fakt, że tak nagie emocje przerażały go. Nie żartował bowiem – nie znał się na uczuciach i nie mówił o nich.

Castiel jednak wiedział. Cas zawsze wiedział i jeśli Dean kiedykolwiek go nienawidził to właśnie w chwilach w takich jak ta, kiedy mężczyzna wstrząsał nim całym. Kiedy po raz pierwszy rozmawiali, chciał jedynie, żeby ten facet znalazł się pod nim, rozłożony i kompletnie pozbawiony kontroli. Koszule, marynarki, krawaty – Dean potrafił działać na ten typ mężczyzn, dając im to, czego nie mieli przeważnie – pasję. Castiel jednak już był pełen emocji, którymi nie dzielił się z ludźmi zawsze. Zachowywał je dla swoich obrazów i Dean zaczął to rozumieć mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy zaczął pozować dla Casa. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że to będzie o wiele trudniejsze niż stanie i wyglądanie ładnie.

I im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej sądził, że powinien zadzwonić do Sama, ponieważ on sam nie był w stanie uzewnętrznić tych emocji. A jego brat i tak był w połowie laską. Na pewno większą niż on i Jo.

Dean nie chciał dopuścić do swojej myśli, że był zakochany, ale trudno było mu zapomnieć to wszystko, co zdarzyło się do tej pory. I gdyby Cas był zwykłym kolesiem, pewnie to nie bolałoby go tak bardzo. Nie wiedział co to znaczyło kochać. Castiel miał pod tym względem rację. Odkąd zdał sobie sprawę, że był gejem, ludzie nie chcieli jego. Seks był przyjemnym urozmaiceniem, ale kochanie oznaczało związki, a na te nie miał nawet czasu, kiedy zajmował się Samem. Pracowali odkąd pamiętał. Jeszcze zanim to było legalne pomagał Bobby'emu, a Sam miał za sobą więcej niż jedną zmianę u Ellen, chociaż serwował alkohol jako nieletni pod czujnym okiem barmanki.

Kochanie oznaczało zbyt wiele tego, czego nie rozumiał. Prawie nie pamiętał matki, ale wiedział, że ich związek z ojcem był jednym z tych udanych. Gdyby było inaczej, mieliby do tego czasu jakąś macochę, której nie znosiliby, ale ojciec pozostał jej wierny, co chyba o czymś świadczyło. A przynajmniej tak sądził Dean.

Kochanie dla niego było nieustannym oczekiwaniem. Nie miał pojęcia na co i czy liczył się cel. Nie wiedział czy pojmuje to w odpowiedni sposób. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym czy chce wiedzieć.

Cas wymuszał na nim rzeczy, które z pozoru nie leżały w jego naturze. Jak zastanawianie się nad przeszłością, której nie potrafił już zmienić.

Pamiętał jak pierwszy raz nazwano go 'pedziem', kiedy w szkole średniej rozniosła się wiadomość, że ich naczelny futbolista widziany był niedaleko baru dla gejów. Faktycznie tak było, ale nie wszedł do środka, ponieważ ojciec był na misji i nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek z bazy dowiedział się o jego eskapadzie. Mógł to zwalić na głupi zakład, ale nie potrafił. Sam spytał go wtedy, co się dzieje. Nie wiedział jak mu to wyjaśnić, ale jego brat tylko na niego spojrzał i skończył z pytaniami na dobre. Nawet teraz o tym nie rozmawiali.

Pamiętał jak rozmawiali z ojcem przez łącze i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale cały czas się powstrzymywał. I czekał aż ich ojciec wróci, bo jeśli mieli przeprowadzić tę konwersację to tylko twarzą w twarz. Już następnego dnia ich oddział został napadnięty na jakiejś przeklętej pustyni. Ciała ich ojca nigdy nie odnaleziono, ale nie pozostawiano im złudzeń. Dean jednak wiedział o wiele lepiej. Oni nie znali Johna Winchestera. Po tym co przeszli, kiedy mama umarła, ojciec nie mógł tak po prostu ich zostawić.

I teraz miał wrażenie, że znowu stoi dokładnie na takim samym rozdrożu. Castiel nigdy nie sugerował, że mogliby być razem, ale im dłużej go poznawał, im więcej rozmawiali, tym mniej liczyło się cokolwiek innego. Nie wychodził do klubu, bo seks zaczął mieć drugorzędne znaczenie, co pewnie jeszcze niedawno rozśmieszyłoby go. Takie teksty powinien pozostawić takim laskom jak Sammy. Pewnie nawet Jo kpiłaby z niego do następnej pełni, gdyby usłyszeli takie słowa z jego ust.

Cas jednak nie chciał seksu, a raczej nie chciał tego na warunkach Deana.

Nigdy nie był na dole, ale dotykał się dostatecznie często, żeby wiedzieć, że to nie jest nieprzyjemne. Po prostu był mechanikiem i ludzie zakładali, że dominacja tkwiła w jego naturze. Na pewno stanowiła jakiś ważny element od czasu, kiedy decydował o ich finansach i był odpowiedzialny za mieszkanie, które wynajmowali tylko dlatego, że obaj znaleźli pracę. Zajmował się takimi sprawami, ponieważ był starszym bratem. Sam potrzebował jego opieki, przynajmniej na razie dopóki nie stanie na nogi.

Dean lubił dbać o innych i spodziewał się raczej komplementów w tej kwestii, ponieważ świat był pełen dupków, którym zależało wyłącznie na własnym orgazmie, a nie na radości z seksu partnera.

Rozumiał jednak co Cas chciał przez to powiedzieć. Sama myśl, że mieliby zrobić to na takich samych zasadach jak zawsze, sprawiała, że coś w nim protestowało. Nie dlatego, że Castiel miał jakieś ciągotki dominujące. Po prostu Cas nie był jednym z jego przypadkowych partnerów. Spędzili razem ostatnie miesiące i Dean nie przypominał sobie, aby ktokolwiek słuchał go tak uważnie.

Nie wiedział nawet jakim cudem znalazł się z powrotem w dzielnicy Castiela, ale zaparkował prawie mechanicznie. Nie był pewien czy chce kolejnej rundy kłótni, tym razem z jego krzykami w roli głównej, czy po prostu spokojnie porozmawiać. Nie wiedział gdzie indziej mógłby pójść opanować ten chaos, ale chociaż był środek nocy w kamienicy Casa nadal paliło się światło. Był nawet dość zaskoczony, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i mężczyzna wyszedł z domu w kierunku jego samochodu z każdym krokiem przyspieszając, jakby bał się, że Dean odjedzie.

Otworzył drzwi i wysiadł, nie będąc pewnym co tutaj robi, ale nie miał sił na krzyk. Jego dłonie drżały, co było czymś zupełnie nowym i nieznanym. Przeważnie nad sobą panował, a kiedy nie – ktoś dostawał w mordę. Uderzenie Casa nie wchodziło w grę.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się tuż przed nim i wydawał się o wiele niższy niż przeważnie. A Dean normalnie nad nim górował. Nie był pewien czego się spodziewał, ale przedłużająca się cisza, denerwowała go.

\- Nie powinienem był tego mówić – rzucił w końcu Cas i wyglądało na to, że był wyjątkowo zdenerwowany. – Nie powinienem był tego mówić. Nie zachowałem się odpowiednio i zraniłem twoje uczucia. Rozmawiałem rano z Balthazarem i to nie jest żadna wymówka, ale to jedyne co mam na swoje usprawiedliwienie i zrozumiem, jeśli mi nie wybaczysz – dodał pospiesznie Cas.

Dean przełknął ciężko.

\- Myślisz, że jestem taki sam jak Balthazar? – spytał w końcu.

Oczy Castiela zrobiły się większe i dostrzegł to nawet w nikłym świetle ulicznej lampy.

\- Co? Ależ skąd – warknął mężczyzna, a potem poprawił nerwowo swój krawat. – Słuchaj, wejdziesz na chwilę? Dzwoniłem do Sama, ale nie wiedział gdzie jesteś. Naprawdę się cieszę, że jednak zdecydowałeś się przyjechać.

\- Rozmawiałeś z moim bratem? – zdziwił się.

\- Tak, och… - wyrwało się Castielowi. – Nie mówił ci?

ooo

W pracowni panował dokładnie taki sam bałagan, jaki pozostawił. Jego czapka z daszkiem leżała na kanapie, porzucona. Nie był pewien jak długo się tutaj znajdowała, ale nie przypominał sobie, aby nosił ją w ostatnim tygodniu. Castiel nerwowo przechadzał się wśród sztalug, jakby nie był pewien co teraz powinni zrobić. Dean też nie wiedział.

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić – podjął mężczyzna pospiesznie.

Dean nie do końca wiedział co powinien z tym zrobić.

\- Nie jesteś taki jak Balthazar. On jest egoistycznym dupkiem – ciągnął dalej Castiel. – Nie jesteś w niczym do niego podobny.

\- Ale jego kochałeś – przypomniał mu cierpko.

Cas zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Czasem ludzie potrafią cię oszukać, ale czas weryfikuje wszystko – odparł mężczyzna, co nie wyjaśniało niczego, a jednocześnie wszystko.

Dean nie bardzo wiedział czy to cokolwiek znaczy.

\- Jesteś… - zaczął Cas i urwał.

\- Nikim – podpowiedział mu Dean usłużnie. – Facetem, który chciał cię przelecieć i mu się nie udało. To prawie zabawne – dodał, chociaż nie było mu do śmiechu i na pewno nie spodziewał się, że Castiel pokona dzielącą ich odległość i pocałuje go miękko w usta z jakąś taką desperacją, której Dean do tej pory nie posmakował.

Wiedział, że musiał mieć idiotyczną minę, ale nie potrafił się tym przejmować. Castiel nadal go obejmował, chociaż nie stykali razem nosów. Policzki mężczyzny znowu zdobił rumieniec, ale tak różny od poprzedniego.

\- Nie miałem prawa ci tego mówić – powiedział Cas. – Widzę cię i wiem, że taki nie jesteś, ale nie wiedziałem czy też to w sobie widzisz. Na tym polega różnica. Widzisz to w sobie Dean? – spytał.

I to było doskonałe pytanie, na które odpowiedział sobie już wcześniej. Kiedy byli tutaj ostatnim razem w ferworze walki na słowa wyrzucił z siebie, że chciałby się z Castielem spotykać, ale najwyraźniej mężczyzna chciał to usłyszeć jeszcze raz i na spokojnie tym razem.

\- A ty widzisz w sobie co? – spytał, ale się nie odsunął.

Castiel potrząsnął głową, jakby nadal nie nadawali na tych samych falach i Dean obawiał się tego od samego początku. Jeśli mężczyzna sądził, że Dean odejdzie, a jego prace pozostaną nieukończone, może powinien od tego zacząć. Nie wycofywał się z pozowania, chociaż to miało być teraz trudne. Nie był pewien czy potrafiłby rozmawiać z Castielem po tym, co się stało między nimi.

\- Ważniejsze jest jak ty mnie widzisz – odparł Cas.

Dean przełknął ciężko, bo Castiel nie spuszczał go z oka. Jego serce biło o wiele za szybko i to naprawdę było jak żywcem wydarte z tego serialu dla nastolatek, który Sam tak namiętnie oglądał jeszcze kilka lat temu, żeby przypodobać się Jo. Harvelle nienawidziła tego show. Dean kpił z nich do dzisiejszego dnia.

Byli facetami, a to oznaczało pewne rzeczy. Na przykład zdecydowanie, na które nie potrafił się teraz zebrać. Wiedział jak Castiel go widział i to nie podobało mu się. Nie chciał być wystraszonym chłopcem, który bał się seksu w drugą stronę z powodu ojca, który faktycznie miał nigdy nie wrócić. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział mu tego wprost i może dlatego wśród całego tego emocjonalnego zamieszania, złość jednak wiodła prym. Jedynie ją rozpoznawał.

\- Nie wiem już co widzę, a czego nie – przyznał, cofając się w stronę kanapy.

Zabrał z siebie dłonie Casa, zatrzymując się dopiero, kiedy jego nogi napotkały opór. Jego palce pracowały sprawnie na guzikach, które i tak krzywo zapiął, kiedy ubierał się w pospiechu kilka godzin temu. Castiel nie spuszczał z niego oka, chłonąc zapewne emocje, których on nie rozpoznawał. Może były dla niego zbyt obce albo nie wiedział jak je nazywać. Interpretacja jednak tym razem nie była ważna.

Miał wrażenie, że w jego życiu cały czas padał deszcz, a on stał pod rynną i kiedy wyszedł spod niej, zorientował się, że niebo nad nim jest bezchmurne.

Prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i Cas wydawał się zainteresowany jego reakcją jak zawsze.

\- O czym myślisz? – spytał mężczyzna, robiąc delikatny krok w jego stronę.

\- Chyba zwariowałem – przyznał. – Nie wiem co myślę, ale wiem, że jestem dobry w odgadywaniu czego ludzie ode mnie chcą – ciągnął dalej, nie będąc pewnym co to o nim mówiło. – Chcesz mnie nago i dla siebie – dodał, skopując buty.

Jego spodnie i bokserki opadły na podłogę zaraz potem i chłodne powietrze sprawiło, że na jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Nie był pewien, która była godzina, ale wcześniejsze zmęczenie zniknęło w jednej chwili. Castiel chłonął jego ciało w trochę inny sposób niż poprzednio, kiedy miał go tylko malować.

Dean usiadł na kanapie, a potem obrócił się na przód i podłożył pod swoją twarz dłonie i spojrzał na zaskoczonego mężczyznę.

\- To mogę ci dać, ale uczucia będziesz musiał pokazać mi sam – poinformował Casa.

\- Dean, nie musisz. Nie powinienem był tego mówić. Każdy ma prawo do własnych emocji i tego jak odbiera świat. Chciałbym wyjść z tobą na randkę i zabrać cię na kolejny wernisaż, jeśli się zgodzisz – powiedział szybko mężczyzna.

\- Wiem – odparł Dean spokojnie. – Wiem, że nie muszę, ale ty chcesz mnie, a ja chcę ciebie – wyjaśnił, patrząc na niego sugestywnie, kiedy rozsunął lekko swoje nogi. – A potem zabierzesz mnie na wernisaż, bo zamierzam sprzedać obraz, który od ciebie dostałem. Nie chcę, żeby Balthazar wisiał nad moim łóżkiem, kiedy tam obaj będziemy – dodał.


End file.
